The Trials and Quests of Hogwarts
by CrystalAzul
Summary: Adrian grows up with his soulmate Nico and Nico's sister Bianca. How will Midgard's wizards and Olympian demigods fair with three young Godlings in their midst? How will Hadrian and Nico fair at Camp-Half Blood and at Hogwarts? What will Dumbledore do when he realizes his supposed pawn was only gifted the Potter heirship and hasn't a drop of James and Lily's blood?
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I'm not Jk Rowling, I don't own Marvel and I'm not rick Riordan. If I actually owned these characters do you think I would be posting it here for free? Exactly.


	2. Heirs to the Throne

**July-31-14000-Asgard, July-31-13000-Vanaheim, July-31-1924-Midgard Location: Asgard**

Thor sits beside his wife of 300 years stunned by the Healer's pronouncement. Loki merely blinks once before fainting in his arms. Cradling his beloved in his arms, they rush to the Healing Rooms. Thor is beyond thankful that his mother's midwife Eir is still Asgard's Head Healer despite his father wishes. If she was not he would be calling for her and reinstating her.

Loki slowly regains consciousness and brings a hand to her lower body. Hesitantly, she releases a small amount of her seiðr and groans at the truth of Eir's claim. She turns to glare at Thor having felt his presence re-enter the healing chambers alongside his mother. "How could I have conceived? I took contraceptive potions and performed the spells!" she demands of him before moving the blankets to cover her royal blue female Jotun form self-consciously. "Not to mention I was in my male Aesir form and most certainly not meant to be fertile!" she continues only to be interrupted by Eir's deliberate cough. Eir looks as much the scolding mother as opposed to her normal doting self at her words. "You forget, Highness, that His Majesty is a fertility god." Thor and Loki both blink in surprise before turning to look to Queen Freya for confirmation. Queen Freya looks between them in an assessing manor before rolling her eyes. "What Lady Eir has said is correct. Perhaps this will convince you to both into taking your studies and roles as Gods and royalty more seriously. Odin knows our worshipers are few and far between even on Midgard where you both claim to frequent so often."

Loki sighs as she falls back into the bed that night. 'I have memorized half of Asgards royal library in the time I have been here. I long ago memorized all of Jotunheim's and Vanaheim's vast libraries and am kept continuously updated on new arrivals. I have multiple families who live as my loyal worshipers across 29 of the realms. I am **the** master sorceress and sorcerer out of 21 realms and a highly feared warrior known across 40 of the 55 known realms. Currently I am a high priestess, healer and Queen in training. After all of that I am now being accused of slacking in my duties because my husband, Prince of nine realms to my twelve, temporarily forgot one of his affinity's? If he was not my soulmate- No even then I would no sooner leave his side. I will happily die by his side when the time comes. After ending whatever took him from me of course. If only our families were not so disgusted by our union that they expect so much from us in return.' she moves so she can curl tighter in her husband's hold as she ponders the legitimacy of Frigga's accusation.

Unknown to Loki she is mistakenly projecting her thoughts to Thor. He has grown accustomed to his wife's bouts of deep thought. It is during her deeper thoughts that he truly hears her uncensored speech. While the occurrences are rare he treasures them dearly no matter the subject. On this night he lays with her contemplating her unspoken words. He too feels as though they are being wrongfully punished for the blessing that is their soul marks. As such a blessing cannot be punished for it is a gift from gods of higher status than even they, not even Odin dared to speak out against it when he found his soulmate on the battlefield.

Though both the Allfather and Allmother make many passing remarks disguised as jesting, Thor easily remembers how his parents met in much the same fashion during the war between Vanaheim and Asgard. His mother the daughter of a peasant craftsman so poor at his craft he had not even a feast nor a dowry to offer. Should his parents ever try anything stronger than a jest he will easily remind them how Vanaheim and Midgard are now inaccessible to both them and their armies and how that came to be. All facts they work to hide as they are the currently reigning King and Queen of their realm. Should the need arise he will take the throne by force. He is far stronger than he pretends and he knows the same is true of his wife. Meanwhile the Allfather and Allmother tire easily. Such was true even before they reached their great age. In their youth they could fight for four days with rest while he can fight for weeks without and feel no fatigue. He does not wish a war nor another argument but should it a war need be fought he will lead one risking even banishment.

Loki is crouched over a basin, bemoaning her fate. She stares into the basins filth before vomiting once again. Her unborn son has awoken her once again with his fierce movements. She's preparing her sedir to cleanse her hands, hair and face when she is forced to grip the sides of the basin as another contraption hits. As she regains her breath, she massages her child through her skin feeling his anguish echo through her. "What fate waits for you my child? Why must you torment me so for unwittingly bringing it to you?" A second stab of pain makes her cry out as another image of her son's future fills her vision. They have been near constant for the past three weeks. "Loki!" Thor's shouts in alarm rom within their connected bedchambers, not a moment later said prince lumbers into the bathing rooms. "What has happened?"

"I should perhaps see the Healer. Our child may wish to present himself this day." She responds sarcastically gesturing to the floor where her water has broken. Thor curses and gently wraps his arm around her waist. Together, they slowly hobble their way to the Healing chambers. Once there one of the new healers tries to force an unamused and unmoving Thor into a chair as Lady Eir looks Princess Loki over. Lady Eir announces that the new prince will indeed be born and soon as the healer bothering Thor throws his hands up in defeat and walks away.

Loki cries out, her hair spilling down her back as she continues to push. "I swear on your father's throne Thor I-!" *AghHH*  
"Just a few more my Queen." Ladi Eir praises.

"Queen?!" Loki asks nearly sitting up in her panic.  
"Lady Eir merely jests my love. You are no more a Queen at this time then I am King." Prince Thor assures tightening his grip on his wife's hand.  
"Oh thank the Norns." Princess Loki sighs leaning back on her folded arms and giving another push.  
"I can see our son's head!" Thor shouts joyously.  
"Just one more strong push should do the trick your majesty." Lady Eir instructs.  
"Another?!" she demands out of breath before giving it all her might and slowly releasing Thor's now fractured hand before squeezing it once more. She spares Thor an alarmed look upon the silence but both their faces breakout into wide exuberant smiles upon the child's sharp cry.

"What of his name?" Lady Eir asks looking between the two.  
"Hákon Faolan Silvertongue son of Thor and Loki." Loki responds as Thor replies "Hadrian Haraldr Thorson son of Thor and Loki." They look to each other for a long moment in the suddenly silent room before nodding.  
"He will be Hadrian Hákon Silvertongue, son of Thor and Loki." Thor responds with a booming authoritative voice.  
"Three names?" Eir asks confused.  
"It is a Midgardian and Vanaheim tradition that has spread to other realms as of late. He will need a name that represents the changing times he was born into." Loki responds resolute in their decision.

Four hours later Thor is having his turn holding their son close to his heart and beaming down at the tiny godling. "He is beautiful, my love." Loki smiles happily as she beholds father and son. Still she can't help but to ask "You are certain of his third name?"  
"Yes." Thor assures her looking up from to their son. "It is a title you have worked hard to earn." he states adjusting his grip on their child. "Who am I to deny you your right to pass such a birthright on to our child?"  
"I mean it to share. If-" she grips the quill she's writing with. "If you wish to- Perhaps we could share the title?" she carefully asks filling out the remaining documentation on their child taking most of her concentration.  
"How do you mean?" Thor asks coming to sit beside her at their desk and allowing little Adrian to rest between them.  
"Perhaps when...we next journey to Midgard, if you would allow, we could use Silvertongue in our name." she suggests carefully while looking down at the parchment she just completed and re-reading what is written despite knowing she has made no error.  
Thor smiles widely moving to turn his wife's face to see into her eyes. "Truly?"

Loki carefully observes Thor her neon green eyes narrowed as Thor moves a stray jet-black hair out of her face. "Truly. Together we are heir to more than just Asgard and her colonies. Together we have control of three realms. Simply using Odionson as our surname...it feels wrong somehow. I am no son nor daughter of Odin." She raises her hand knowing a retort is coming. "He has made as much clear to me Thor."

Thor sighs "I am... aware of the faults of the Allfather...of my father. I only wished for you two to bond in some way. I know now that will not happen." His lightning blue eyes search Loki's for permission before he leans in for a kiss. Pulling back he looks down at their son a perfect mix of them both. His eyes and hair match that of his mother while his nose and ears match that of his father. When he was first born his skin was a Jotun royal blue however it quickly changed to a an asgardian royalty's tan. The healers were startled to find his DNA a perfect mixture of the two races. Truly their son is the dawn of a new era. "You are correct as usual. Our son will be heir to Asgard, Vanaheim and Johumin not to mention their subsequent territory's. As mother has said it is time we take our roles as Royal Gods seriously."


	3. The Missing Heir

July-31-14001-Asgard, July-31-2002-Midgard

When Asgard is attacked on Thor's coronation day he and Loki send their infant son Hadrian Hákon Silvertongue to their Vanaheim friends in Midgardian Britain for protection. On Thor and Loki's orders James and Lily Potter blood adopted him to shield him from the dangers outside of Midgard. Only Sirius and Remus suspect anything as they can smell the power and additional inhuman blood in their godson. On the night his adoptive parents are murdered Hadrian Hákon Silvertongue-Potter-Peverell-Black collects all of the Hallows.

You see Grindelwald permanently attached the resurrection stone (Life's hollow) to the elder wand before it was stolen by Dumbledore. Due to the other 'stones' attached to the wand the old man never thought anything of it. He assumed the real stone was elsewhere and began a mad search for it under the pretense of striving toward the greater good. Sirius stole the wand from Dumbledore lending the elder wand to his best mate James Fleamont Potter who put it in one of the pockets of his invisibility cloak. Seeing her hollow back with its rightful family Hekate created a false elder wand for Dumbledore. (James was not accepted by the Hallows or by the Gods as their master.) That night Lily swaddled little Hadrian in his father's invisibility cloak (Death's Hollow) mistaking it for a blanket. Before she could realize her mistake the front door explodes.

"Hadrian is the cloak of Death. Hadrian is the wand of Magic. Hadrian is the stone of Life. Every every enchantment they possess, every miniscule of power that went into creating them, Hadrian can control with barely a thought. Hadrian Hákon Silvertongue-Potter-Peverell-Black son of the Jotun Goddess Loki and the Aesir God Thor is one with the Hallows. The Creators of all bless him and his soulmate for eternity. May their worshipers be plentiful, their lives well lived, their rule a series of golden era's and their soul's eternal. So, we speak it so mote it be." Rings out across the multiverse. To those not in tune with the higher realms a strong wind simply passes by. In Asgard the battle between rebel Aesir and the rest of Asgard unanimously pauses to look to the royal family in shock surprise. It is unheard of for a Godling to raise to worshiped Godhood status so young. If fact most Gods die without making a title for themselves. To have ascended so high as an infant doesn't happen. What power does the infant godling wield?

Meanwhile back on Midgard; At the sounds of the door blasting off its hinges Lillian rushes upstairs with her baby. In her panic she continues to wrap him in his Asgardian, Vanaheim and Jotunheim baby blankets and lays him down in a basket on top of a homemade quilt. The quilt is made of her's and James jerseys and uniforms through the years. Frazzled at the knowledge that this will be the last she sees of him she strives to still give him memories of both his family's. Downstairs James and Sirius can be heard fighting off their assailant. Meanwhile Lillian summons and levitates every photo album they own, all the family Gilmore's, every true mythology book and legal document they own and all the remaining plushies and baby supplies she can fit in a large bottomless oval basket with his birth parent's emblem engraved upon it.

She stares at the mess satisfied before gently placing little Hadrian's basket on top. She kisses the top of Hadrian's head before grabbing a quill to pen a hastily written letter. She then searches the nursery desperately for their to go bag. In it is all the remaining vials of their actual blood, a copy of each of their wills, the keys to their vaults and everything else they would have needed for good measure. Feeling James's magic passing her and merging with Hadrian's nearly breaks her but she perseveres. Closing her eyes, she casts a protective spell over her son and into her son's and his soulmate's soul mark. It's an odd thing a gold triangle with a silver circle inside and a black line struck through it.

James always says he can feel his family's magic pulse through it already. Sirius just looks at it oddly and shivers at the power of House Black radiating off it. She's spent her free time searching for a way to identify it having similar reactions to it. Whatever it is she's grateful toward it because it only takes mere seconds for her to finish activating the emergency portkey in the soul mark. He's gone before the intruder steps foot on the stairs.

Satisfied with her success she sets about making a baby sized poppet resembling her adoptive child in the crib using only pure will power at this point. She's just finished when the light of Avada Kedavra fills the dark hallway preceded only by the sound of Sirius yelling for her to get ready. She sheds a terrified tear as his magic merges with her to give her strength. The power boost is immediately followed by the sound of a body sliding down the stairs. As the last of her defenses fall she sends Hadrian all the magic she can manage without ripping into her soul while pleading for the poppet's life. She's wide eyed and dead before the Avra Kedavra hits her chest but her assailant never notices. He turns his greedy blue eyes on the poppet before they widen in shock.

There is never an official search for the missing Potter heir as he is presumed safe from the war's reach. When questioned by a certain headmaster the stand ins on the Wizengamot will insist the Potter's, Blacks and Peverells still have family living abroad. The public assume the mysterious remaining family have the child and fled due to the systematic attacks like the rest of Wizarding Britain's missing society. The truth will be clouded in secrecy for years.


	4. Birthday Wishes

**July-31-14006-Asgard, July-31-13006-Vanaheim, July-31-2007-Midgard. Location:** **Vanaheim**

Nico and I smile crazily at each other as we exit our opposing suites in sync. I am turning six years old today which means we're having Dessert Crepes for breakfast, pistachio gelato after lunch and Tiramisu with dinner. The best part about turning six is that Lady di Angelo agreed to start training Nico and I in formal magic this year alongside our our other magic lessons! Lady Di Anglo wanted me to start today but Nico and I talked about it with her and explained that we're going to wait until we can practice together. Besides Nico can safely use his full magical core on Samhain. That's only a couple months away! I'm already receiving remedial magic lessons in my dreams from my Mother when I'm not having visions. Nico's getting his remedial magic lessons from his Father in his dreams as well but his visions are more along the lines of nightmares. I get really worried about our future from what little he's been able to to tell me.

We rarely get any one on one time together anymore which sucks because we're soulmates. Apparently finding two soulmates slipping away for 'alone time' is scandalous. I honestly don't get why. We're soulmates we're meant to be together. All we want to do is compare our mythomagic cards to our Greek and Norse Religious texts and Mythological books so we can finally figure out where they get the stats from! Okay, and work on our secret code words. We used to share a room and stay up late reading history books and comparing them to mythology and religious texts or inventing languages together. I never did understand what we did wrong there because we still get to stay up late and do all those things. Except the secret language part. It's not a secret if too many people know about it. Now we've been reduced to studying, playing and generally just being together under constant watch. We've actually begun to enjoy doing our homework! Whatever we did it must have been bad.

There's some good to come out of this sordid affair though, Nico and I have gotten more cunning and creative since the new rule was established. For example; after last year's kitchen remodel Nico and I have been secretly learning how to cook from the house elves, so we have our late nights back. We know Lady Di Anglo knows because she's given us the silent treatment about where we've been slipping off to up until now. Our reasons aren't all that simple though, we just don't want to turn every holiday roast into ash or remake whatever that sludge that attacked the kitchen last year was meant to be. We still all eat it when it happens… well mostly. I personally draw the line at the food dissolving my cutlery. My Mother was appalled when I informed her about that particular meal. My Father however was more concerned about the food that fought back when you tried to eat it. I had to explain that it isn't actually sediment. At least I hope not it's one of my favorite dishes.

I come out of my thoughts to see Nico staring off into the clouds practically blending in with the shadows with his favorite black Acromantula silk pajamas with the embroidered skulls on the pockets and his wild jet-black hair unbrushed. If it wasn't for his porcelain skin he'd be invisible. "Hey Nico." I flash him a grin as he blinks out of his cloud. "Race you to the bottom." I yell before making a mad dash for the stairs. We laugh as we race down the five flights of stairs and into the mansion entryway only to freeze in place seeing a scowling Bianca right in front of us. Before we can successfully backup she has her arms around us both and she's dragging us through the hallways by our ears.

"Ow! OW! OW! Bianca please let us go?" We plead with our best puppy dog eyes.

"How many times has mamma told you both no running. It is improper. Especially inside." She states emphasizing the end of each sentence with a sharp tug. "I may not be able to hear you when you run anymore but what if someone had seen you two running?"

"Let us go? Pleassse Bianca?" Nico begs as we walk with her.

"Not this time. Hadrian is turning six today. Six is too old for a proper pureblood to be running. Especially inside. Purebloods don't run nor do we walk do you know what we do?" she asks removing her hands from our ears and stopping in front of the dining room doors.

"You hurt people's ears for having fun?" I ask with a wine massaging my right ear while feeling Nico's pain echoing on my left ear.

"No. Nico do you know the answer?" She asks knowing neither of us has had this lesson yet.

"No." he responds still massaging his left ear.

"We glide, strut and stroll. You will both be leaving with me to go to pureblood walking classes tomorrow. Happy birthday Adrian." she says with a smile before opening the door. "You two have five minutes to get yourselves presentable before coming in." she states as the door closes behind her.

"Do you ever wonder if growing up is a trap?" I ask Nico while I methodically adjust my forest green Acromantula silk PJ's to be ready for company silently hoping there's not a crowd behind the door or something. These aren't the pajamas with gold trim or charmed snakes. It's not even from Vanaheim or any magic community. It was part of my annual 'Christmas' gift from a non-magical designer in Midgard who knew my adoptive parents and has excess Acromantula silk for some bizarre reason. I love the pajamas they're comfortable and covered in silver snakes but the snakes just sit there.

"Everyday." Nico responds while angrily correcting his outfit and making a bigger mess of it.

I grab his hands in my left and he practically collapses on me with silent tears. I know he's holding them back because it's my birthday. We haven't had near enough time together lately. I sigh knowing I'll have to wait until tonight to tell him about my vision and ask him about his nightmares vision. 'I wish we could trade even if just for a night. Maybe when we get older we'll finally be able to share dreams.' I think to myself tightening my grip around his back with my right arm.

We pull apart in time for me to correct both our outfits while Nico wipes away the tears that have escaped him. As one we put on our happy pureblood masks and turn to face the dining room. We only use the dining room when company's over or for special events like this. Which equates to an average of two to four meals in the dining room a week. We sigh and slump slightly in relief when we open the door to find it empty save for Bianca and Lady di Angelo. Nico immediately retakes my hand and we make our way to the middle of the table where a small tiramisu has been set up. I notice Nico and Bianca exchange exited and mischievous glances and pray to Odin that they don't team up on me.

My mouth salivates when the house elves silently summon Lady di Angelo's cooking onto the table. She makes amazing creeps and Bianca won't tell us how she does it. As a pureblood it isn't necessary for her or even expected of her to know how to cook but she does cook for us on special occasions like birthdays and pagan holidays. Personally, I prefer her birthday cooking because she normally burns whatever meat she's making. She holds a more vested interest in politics and battle magic and she's one of the best in her field. Which is totally awesome considering all the cool things we know and places we get to go as a result. The downside is we're all well versed on our joint and separate properties and our political seats in each country. It's still kind of cool though. Because of her I know that by the time Nico and I graduate secondary school the Di Angelo and Silvertongue names will hold over half of the Vanaheim, Asgard, Jotunheim and Midgard's political power. Not that I'm allowed to tell her or Nico that just yet. Father says I need to wait until his or Mother's coronation or she finds out on her own. At the rate Odin and Laufey are taking in deciding new coronation dates for my Mother and Father I'd sooner bet on her finding out on her own. I snap out of my mind startled at Lady di Angelo's shout of "Now!"

I barely catch Nico's manic grin and the near silent sound of apparition before Nico and Bianca shove my face into the Tiramisu. There's a *pop* of house elf apparition followed by a snap of a camera right before I fall and right after I lift my face out of the mini Tiramisu. Nico begins cracking up as I glare at him so I swipe some of the Tiramisu off my face and fling it at him. This in turn causes him to tackle me out of my chair and onto the ground where I roll him under me pinning him to the floor rubbing my dirty face on his black pajama shirt. Nico bursts out laughing before realizing he has on his favorite shirt with the skull on the chest pocket. The glares for a second before wrestling me to the ground again. I however won't stand to be pinned down so we end up taking turns forcing the other onto the floor rolling us back and forth with halfhearted angry jabs at each other faces and chests. We may be angrily fighting but I can feel his happiness, joy and surprise like a background wave within my mind.

"Nikolaos my child, Hadrian dear, there's food to be eaten and presents to be opened." Lady Di Angelo lightly scolds with a smile in her voice.

"We're up!" We say as one smiling happily at one another joy flooding through our bond like a background wave. We fall on opposing sides before crawling away from each other and rushing into our chairs. Lady Di Anglo smiles as we silently spell ourselves clean while putting our napkins in our lap. We spend the rest of breakfast laughing at Bianca's newest story of the mortals from Midgard's Beauxbatons Academy of Magic between bites of crepes, quiche and breakfast potatoes.

After eating we race each other again this time into the main sitting room to the sound of Bianca loudly complaining to Lady di Angelo on why she can't get away with running inside. I sigh in annoyed amusement finding the main sitting room full of presents from everyone from family to government agencies in both the magical and non-magical realms. Inside I'm appalled at how many presents I receive from complete strangers. I know they are safe as they can get through our numerous wards but it is still disturbing. I can see Nico's smiling on the outside but inside he's glaring at the room with me. I look back at the door hearing the faint argument from Bianca who refuses to let any part of her pureblood mask fall. Lady Di Angelo is calmly explaining to her why that can be detrimental to her health and magic before when I decide to tune it out as it is none of my business.

Deciding it is safe to allow my mask to fall completely I turn to Nico with a frown. "Every year!" I complain to him throw my hands up in the air in a dramatic fashion before gesturing to the piles upon piles of presents. "This is too much stuff!"

Nico's mask falls off and he nods his head before cocking it to the side a habit he picked up from me. "Isn't it creepy how we get gifts from complete strangers every year."

I nod my head in agreement remembering having mentioned as much to my Father and Mother last night before slumping in dawning realization. "It's completely creepy and do you know what's worse? I don't even know where I'm going to put all this."

"Do what I do." He says leaning on my side.

"What's that?" I ask tilting my head to rest against his.

"Put them in a box and hide them in one of the extra rooms in your suite." he says with a shrug before pulling away and putting his pureblood mask back on as our family's footsteps draw near.

"Okay." I agree walking over to the first package I see and sitting down on a chaise to open it. I hear the snap of a camera as I tear into the blue wrapping. Dreading the literal mounds of gifts, I will have to open.

After opening all my presents I begin separating them into five different piles. Pile one has the awesome new toys and trinkets I will be keeping. Like my new top of the line fire bolt and lightning racing brooms my Father bought me. Nico is already playing Exploding Snap with Bianca. Both already carefully set the new mythomagic card sets everyone who gave a gift bought onto the table accordingly. Nico will get my extras latter, after all he is the one who got me into the game while I got him interested in actually reading the original myths and legends. The rest will of course be put into storage in case one of ours is damaged. Pile two is stacked high with books ranging from various school's entire curriculum to rare and common books. Pile three has my new language books and lessons. Most of the valuable books are from my Mother. She has a frankly amazing talent at finding extremely rare books and making copies sometimes without anyone noticing. She always sends me one whether she thinks I'll like the book or not. As she says 'To keep an adequate library one must start young.'

Since Nico and I first bonded over religion, myths and legends Lady Di Anglo has had us learning both the myths and the original religious texts in the original languages they were written in. So nearly everyone sends a copy of their family mythology, religious texts and how to worship guides. Often times they claim them to be random book's they stumbled across and really had no idea they owned. Pile four is nothing but legal documents and money. I will need to look through that pile with Lady di Angelo and our family lawyers and curse breakers but it should be safe given that it passed through our wards. Finally pile five holds the undesirables such as unwanted clothing and toys that I will be giving to charity like we do every year. As a personal rule I never give away my books. I've gotten too many valuable books from people who did just that.

Lady Di Angelo finally enters the room just as the house elves are banishing the wrapping paper and unwanted packaging. "Hadrian, you have four more presents. Two are from me and two are from Bianca and Nico's father. We have both written your birth parents and received letters allowing us to be the ones to give you the presents. Be sure to carefully read over the correspondence before opening the gifts."

After reading the letters which confirm what Lady di Angelo says but also state I will be receiving my family's equivalent of the coming of age gifts when it is time I look to Bianca confused. She nods her head in understanding at my silent inquiry. "I had to open mine in secret as we were unsure which gifts you would be receiving or if you would have any at all. Your adoptive parents did live on Midgard after all. Nico will be getting the same gifts as well."

Carefully Lady Di Anglo moves the trunk (with a miniature potions lab, greenhouse, library, wardrobe bedroom and ensuite including the usual bottomless storage area. An odd gift willed to me by a visionary Italian wizard craftsman who claimed his wife, a seer, saw it necessary in my travels ahead.) and sits down atop it two potions. One with a folded tapestry and the other with the highest quality parchment I've ever seen outside my dreams and visions. In her other hand she holds a self-making wand similar to what Bianca received on her 6th birthday and what looks like a bottomless money pouch.

"The money pouch is a gift from my husband. He may be absent in his physical presence in our lives but he is good to us. This pouch is connected to the vault he opened for you when you arrived in our lives. It will never empty. Do not ask me how do not ask me why. I am not currently able to discuss such matters with you children. I only wish now that you are old enough to understand such matters that he is beyond wealthy and despite most everything we own being bought and paid for by my job he can easily care for us should I have allowed it."

"I understand, my Mother handless her affairs in much the same way. It displeases my grandparents greatly. My Father has explained that for her it is a source of great pride and accomplishment. It lets her know that everything she has worked for has not been in for naught. That despite the status she gained from her soul mark and subsequent marriage she has worth on her own."

Lady Di Anglo blinks in surprise before smile fondly. "Your Father is correct. Now I know you are eager for what awaits you in the box however the potions must come first as they take more time. These potions are more accurate than any spell or potion on the market and are very hard to acquire. They will determine everything in your blood from lineage, to any disease you will ever be capable of catching. Simply cut your wrist as you've been taught and allow for 12 drops to fall into each potion, okay?"

I nod my head and make a small cut on my wrist exactly one inch long allowing exactly 12 drops to fall into each potion before muttering a basic; "Episkey" and "Tergeo" before my skin can heal on its own. I know they will know shortly that I am of a higher species than my adoptive parents were however as they are family I do not care. It is not for them that I have taken on the practice of readily healing my cuts and bruises. Nico already knows how quickly we both heal and I am certain Bianca and Lady Di Anglo both suspect as much.

Lady Di Angelo levitates the potions over their accompanying parchment and tapestry before allowing both to dry. She then hands me the wand box which I excitedly open finding a silver and gold wand inside with blank parchment folded in the box.

"Just pick it up and give it a wave Adrian." Bianca advises.

"Remember they have to get a feel of your magic so focus on your core and the flow of your blood and familial ties." Lady Di Angelo adds.

Following their instructions, I pick it up and almost drop it in shock when it turns into a 6 and ½ foot tall scythe made of some black crystal I have barely just tightened my hold when it switches into an Asgardian sword and then into twin Jotun daggers (one held in each hand). Confusingly enough it is not yet finished and changes into a strange green mist before settling on a Vanir Staff that proceeds to shrink down to mimic a Midgardian wand. It has not escaped my notice that each version is made of the same black crystal and glowing with silver runes. Rather distractingly otherworldly crystals decorate each version while literal lightning flashes across the focal points for my power and magic. As I suspected from the appearance and feel of the wand's aurora this is no ordinary self-making wand it is designed for a Goddling. Those were my designated weapons. The weapons that I am able to naturally wield with little to no effort. Not that I'm not going to train my hardest with them.

I look up and everyone including the house elves are frozen in place mouths agape except for Bianca who just turns to look at her mother confused. Lady Di Angelo finally takes a deep breath and looks at me as though seeing me for the first time before looking over to Bianca and Nico and nodding her head in... acceptance.

"What in Hades was that?!" Nico asks his Mama breaking the silence and causing everyone in the room to turn to face Lady di Angelo.

"Mine did something similar remember the bow and arrows followed by that strange sword Mamma?" Bianca asks

"Yes, but the mist, what was the mist?" Lady Di Angelo asks. "How do they all tie together?" she mumbles under her breath.

"Is no one going to mention the actual lighting that came off what was supposed to be his wand?!" Nico demands while the house elves turn to each other and begin to talk excitedly in hushed whispers.

"Not now Nico." Lady Di Angelo says brushing him off while picking up the dried sheet of parchment and tapestry and hurrying out of the room.

"Where is she going with those?" Nico asks confused while we both get up to stare after her through the archway.

We turn toward Bianca when she begins reading. "Wand casing inner, lightning struck petrified wood from the Tree of Death located in… I cannot pronounce nor comprehend the language that location is written in." She looks up at us both seeing our eager faces. "I've had just as many language lessons as you two so we are skipping over it." she states much to our disappointment before looking back down at the parchment. "Wand casing middle, living wood given freely by the Yggdrasil where it touches down in Asgard. Outer wand casing blessed and enchanted black blood diamond 3mm thick."

"My wand has wood found in Asgard? As in the actual home of the Norse Gods?" I ask amazed.

"Does that mean that the Gods actually exist?" Nico asks in an equally excited voice. Inwardly I frown before smirking. He knows. He already knows the Gods exist. He's just surprised the Norse ones do. Does that mean-

"That is what this implies yes. It's safe to say the others do as well." Bianca reminds us before continuing her reading. Nico and I spare each other an ecstatic glance at our simultaneous realization of the other's big secret before refocusing on Bianca.

"Cores: dementors' bone, dementors cape, ice phoenix blood, ice phoenix tears, shadow phoenix tail feather, crystalized phoenix fire, basilisk venom, crushed basilisk fang, crushed horned serpent horn, therstal hair, some of the wielder's blood." Bianca looks over and smiles proudly at me. It's a rare look and very hard to earn seeing as I'm set to a higher standard than her little brother in her eyes. "Looks like we share some cores. I have dementors' bone, dementors cape, shadow phoenix tail feather, crystalized phoenix fire, therstal hair, and my own blood mixed in mine as well."

"Do you think I'll follow the pattern?" Nico asks hopefully.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Bianca states with her usual smile for Nico.

"What are the gems along the sides and at the top I didn't recognize most of them." I ask embarrassed. As a pureblood we are expected to be able to identify most if not all gems and other finer things in life on the spot.

"Uh, large blood diamonds, Asgardian Red, Blue and Green Quartz, Amber from the Isles of the Blessed and Obsidian from Tartarus." Bianca reads raising her eyebrows in surprise as she does so.

"Your wand is so cool." Nico cheers "It has properties from Asgard AND Hades!"

"Can you two read the runes?" Bianca ask hopefully, runes have never been her best subject but she's passable and I know she can read the basic ones on my wand. Still I do ask she asks. It's rare the two of us get along.

"Eihwaz to bring strength and stability into my life and my spell casting. Elhaz for protection and to enhance my connection to the Gods. And since the wand contains my blood the wand is bond to me. So, it can't betray me."

"Which means what?" Bianca prompts already knowing the answer as she also studies under master Achille.

"It can't be summoned from me, used against me in battle or act against my will without my consent." I recite

"Exactly." She praises with a pleased nod.


	5. Moving Back to Midgard

**October-30** **-14019-Asgard** **, October-30** **-** **13019-Vanaheim, October-30** **-2011-Midgard Location Midgard:**

Bianca, Nico and I look to each other curiously when we come inside. The entre hall is full of packed boxes. Our personal house elves Viola, Violet, Billy and Jackie are already awaiting our orders on by the door.

"Are we moving?" Nico asks Bianca warily.

Tomorrow is Nico's 10th birthday and we've always celebrated birthdays and holidays at the Di Angelo Family mansion in Venice, Italy here in Vanaheim. Even if we are overseas or on Midgard at Beauxbatons or on a political trip we have always simply found a way to floo back home.

"If we are Madre did not inform me." Bianca states confused. "All she said was to take you both shopping and await our surprise when we returned home."

Upon seeing two foreign house elves appear one with luggage and another with more boxes I hedge a suggestion. "Perhaps someone is moving in?"

"You're back so soon!" Lady Di Anglo states in surprise and delight coming into the foyer from the adjacent hallway. "I have a wonderful surprise for you all! I received a job two new job offers! I have decided to take the offer to work with America and the United States. We are already citizens of both governments so it shouldn't be too much of a hassle." She states manually reapplying her dark cherry lipstick. "All we need is a new mansion in the Midgardian realm." she states fluffing her black curls.

"We're selling the family mansion?!" Nico asks aghast his magic causing the room to darken considerably.

"What?! No! No. Where did you get that idea from?" She asks equally upset by the mere thought.

"I saw the boxes and... panicked." he admits sheepishly.

"Do not worry my son, I will never sell our family home. No one but a Di Angelo can even step foot on any of our land without our express permission. They must be invited each time." she assures. "Despite your father being a high God and my soulmate, he couldn't manage it. He had to be permently keyed into the wards. We are still unsure how Hadrian managed however with his magic and blood now tied into the wards such an event should not occur again."

"Oh. Okay." Nico says still not completely on board with leaving his childhood home.

"Hadrian,"

"Yes, Lady Di Angelo?" I ask standing at attention.

"Would you be okay temporarily sharing one of your family's American manors with us? You do not need to make the decision today or even this week. We will be staying at the Midgardian Ansonia hotel while we wait for the American customs to process our new lives and confirm our residence. My husband owns the hotel and he so rarely gets to treat us he has assured me it will cost us nothing. I only need a permanent place of residence until we can build our own manor. If you are uncomfortable with the idea I need to know before we leave New York for Washington."

"I will talk to my Parents tonight."

"Very good."

"What is your new job?" Bianca asks having spelled her appearance to match Lady di Angelo's only her hair is somehow curled shorter without having cut it. I am still uncertain how they have hidden their waist length hair and touch my own chest length hair pulled back into a low ponytail self-consciously.

"Oh! Forgive me, I had nearly forgotten to tell you. I will be working with the heads of magical community and with the heads of those without magic. I will be working as an adviser between the presidents in both realms! Nikolaos, Hadrian come it is time I teach you how to alter your appearance with more than simple glamor's."


	6. A Powerless Goddess

**March-03** **-14011-Asgard** **, March-03-13011-Vanaheim, March-03** **-2013-Midgard Location Midgard:**

Nico clings desperately to both Adrian and myself however I find I cannot fault him as I am in much the same position. We did just watch Mama fall into a magical coma in a freak lightning accident that took the lives of ten government officials and injured the rest. There was no warning. One moment they were having polite conversation and laughing over dinner and the next a bright light filled the room. While I am at a loss on how he did it if Adrian had not put up that shield when he did-

*Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock*

Adrian and Nico look up at the rapid knocks on the door each holding their hands as though prepared to wandlesly fight off an attack. I smooth out my spun gold dress and quickly stride to the door of the siting room they ushered us into my magic at the ready.

"Is there something we can help you with?" I politely greet the plump elderly woman at the door.

"Oh, what a sweetheart. No, I'm actually here to help you. I'm here on behalf of my orphanage-"

"We are not orphans." I state finding my voice cold and deadly.

"Sweetie-"

"My name is Bianca Di Angelo and I assure you my dress is worth more than your cheap jewelry." I state eyeing the plastic poorly imitating tortoise with distaste.

*Gasp* "Why with an attitude like that I can see you're not going to be adopted anytime soon!"

At this I hear both Adrian and Nico rush about the room, hopefully to dial and floo security.

"I am not going to be adopted at all miss." I calmly state distracting the woman.

"Wilson. Mary Wilson. You will be calling me Miss Wilson however. I will be your new caretaker at the orphanage and I will **not** tolerate this uppity attitude you have." She firmly scolds.

"We will not be going to an orphanage Miss Wilson."

"Little girl-" she states in a poor attempt at s growl.

"You will address me as Lady Di Anglo if that is not acceptable Heiress di Angelo will do." I state keeping my head high despite my sadness at my first introduction with my new name.

"Excuse me?! Just who do you think you are child?!" Miss Wilson shouts outraged.

"I am the daughter of Lady di Angelo and while my mother is indisposed I am to be addressed as such. I am aware this country has a president rather than ruling nobility however that does not diminish my status as a Lady of the noble house of Di Anglo Miss Wilson. Now I expect you to leave."

"I will do no such thing. You are in no place to give me orders. You are an orphan and I am here to take you to my orphanage!" She fumes becoming red in the face.

"I'm afraid you will be doing no such thing Miss Wilson for there are no orphans in this room. Perhaps you have the wrong door?"

"Miss Di Angelo-"

"Again, I must correct you, it is Lady di Angelo or Heiress di Angelo." I state politely annoyed.

"Child you are testing me." she states her eyes flashing with what I assume must scare those of a lesser status or at least non-magical children.

"I assure you I am not. I am merely upholding proper addresses. I assume you would react much the same to being called a commoner were you nobility. Now as you are clearly lost seeing as you have the wrong room-"

"I have the correct room little girl and you will be lucky if I even take you with me after this. Supplies are scarce enough as it is. I will not be wasting them."

(We have both magical and human security on their way.) Nico passes to me with Legilimency.

(Good job Nico.) "As I have already stated there is no reason for you to take us to an orphanage as we are not orphans."

"Fine you want to be a grown up so bad I will put this to you bluntly your mommy is dead."

"I'm afraid your information is wrong again Miss Wilson our mother is simply in a coma."

"Of which half are not expected to wake up."

"Nico and I are aware our mother is temporarily indisposed however our father is not."

"Excuse me? What Father?" Miss Wilson asks taken aback.

"Nico and I do have a Father. He lives here in the United States. It is one of the reasons we moved back here from our mansion in Italy."

"Well we will just have to check with customs about that, now won't we?" Miss Wilson snips. "What of the little boy? He's already an orphan." She states trying to peer into the room which I am blocking with my body. "That is why he's with you isn't it?" she asks in a rhetorical tone.

"If you are referring to Hadrian he still has both parents alive. They simply wished for him to grow up with his soulmate and away from the war in their home country. That war is over now so should we choose we could go to live with them instead of my Father. I would however hate to do that to Father. We see him rarely enough as it is. Not to mention we have family living here in the United states and abroad. We are in no way orphans and again you have no reason to be here." I explain to the woman's continued shock and anger.

"Now see here you insolent brat-"

"The only one here who is being insolent is you." a deep voice speaks from behind the woman causing her to jump.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're here!" Miss Wilson gasps upon seeing the agents. "This child is delusional, she should be locked up. She thinks she's some kind of foreign royalty!

"Is this the woman who has been bothering you heiress Di Angelo?" the secret service agent asks as two more flank the delusional woman.

"Yes. She has been trying to convince us to go to her orphanage."

"Orphanage?"

"She seems to believe Hadrian, Nicholas and myself to be orphans and will not listen to reason."

"See she's clearly delusional! She's convinced she still has family alive!" Miss Wilson states rudely pointing at me.

"Vince go ahead and cuff her."

"Hey! Just who do you think you are?!" Miss Wilson yells as she's dragged off.

"On behalf of our country I would like apologize for how horrible your first week returning to American soil has been. First your mother falls into a magical coma and now this."

"It is through no fault of your own I am certain. Have you managed to contact any of our remaining family?"

"Yes, both your father and heir Silvertongue's family have been made aware of the situation. The President contacted them himself seeing as both your mother and the Silvertongue's are family friend's."

"Thank you."

"It is the least we could do I assure you. I do have more bad news and I am sorry for that."

"What news? Is it my mother? Is she-"

"Your mother is fine given her condition. The doctors are saying it could take anywhere from eight months to a year and a half however she is expected to make a full recovery."

"Thank the Gods." I breath out in relief before returning to proper posture.

"The news regards your current placement. I am sorry to say both that your father and heir Silvertongue's parents are having difficulty arranging the trip."

"How so?" I ask nervously brushing away a stray hair.

"Heir Silverstone's family is in the middle of a negotiation for a peace treaty between several realms." 'Understandably they can't come but surely-' "They have assured us that they will be coming as soon as they are able however. As for your father- It would seem one of your uncles owns both the entire Vanaheim and Olympian portions of New York city and has forbidden your father from crossing through his domain, wherever that may be, to come here."

"Oh." I state taken aback. How absolutely and unnecessarily rude! My mother could be- No she will live thanks to Adrian's and the limited Venir technology here on Midgard. But Gods what kind of people am I related to! I need to say something. What a cruel thing to do though? I hope my relationship with Nico never deteriorates that far.'

"The president has reminded him that Midgard is not a part of either Vanaheim or Olympus and is ruled by a separate party entirely. Sadly, your Uncle is unperturbed and has threatened the lives of the entire populace of all three realms specifically those living in the versions of this city should your father even place one foot in his city."

'How horrid! What do I say. Don't say anything, be polite about it. "What are we to do then? Have Hadrian's parents made any arrangements for us?"

"The president was on the phone with them when you called us. We were only told as much as I have said and that they are working on arranging something between the other God's. They do not wish war and frankly neither do we."

"I understand." I state sadly.

"Which is why it has been arranged for you three to take cover in one of America's training camp for demigods or-"

"We are not-" I begin both offended and firm.

"We are aware. Everyone involved with this process has been made aware of who you three truly are. We are uncertain as to who you and your brother are related to. Heir Silvertongue however- We were just shocked no one knew about him until now. But you are three full blooded...godlings? Am I pronouncing that correctly?"

"Yes." I praise as I nervously run my hands through my hair embarrassed by my first assumption.

"Godlings. I'll add that term to my mental dictionary."

"My mother- She would spend hours teaching us new words. In every language she knew and then we would be sent off to find its equivalent in other languages."

"She sounds like a wonderful mother."

"She is. You mentioned we have another option?" I ask trying to get my mind back on track and hoping to avoid living among- though it is not the children's fault-

"Yes. Heir Silvertongue's family have friends here in the city. Very powerful friends. They are willing to house you so long as you maintain your training at the local demigod camp. Despite being Midgardian humans, they have as a team single handedly fought off an alien invasion."

"Do they often defend the city from such dangers?" I ask confused. I was always told Midgard was the safest place one could be. I wasn't even aware earth had other populated planets close enough to attack.

"Sadly yes. We are- We are a highly targeted area for what most Midgardians would consider the unusual. The Avengers- That is what the group is called. They were willing to train you until they realized your age's. They do not care about your Godly statuses in fact both of heir Silvertongue parents have lived and fought alongside them. They just don't want to fight someone they see as a child even if you end up being stronger and older than them. It was your Uncle who suggested the camp and the other Olympian Gods agreed to allow heir Silvertongue to come to Olympus and leave Olympus as he pleases despite your Uncle's immediate protests."

"I was unaware I had such a horrid Uncle."

"It happens in the best of families. So- Would you like us to call the Avengers or would you prefer to go to the camp?"

"Yes, please call the Avengers. And Sir- Thank you for your help."

"It's in my job description heiress Di Angelo. If you ever need help call this number and ask for me. My name is Phil Coulson." The agent states handing me a card stating; Shield, Special Agent Phil Coulson and listing his contact information.

"Phil Coulson. I will make sure to remember your name."


	7. Italian from New York

**March-05** **-14011-Asgard** **, March-05-13011-Vanaheim, March-05** **-2013-Midgard**

 **Location Midgard:**

Adrian is fast asleep with his head resting on my shoulder and he's still holding onto my hand in his sleep. It's the most comforting thing I've ever felt and exactly what I need after this horrible week. I can feel their eyes on me and I know it's improper to hold Adrian's hand even if I don't know why. That said I am not going to let go of his hand or push him off me. I'll fight anyone who tries to separate us after today. I just need- I need some time to adjust. Bianca has assured us that we are going someplace safe. That Father truly can't come just yet. She told us why and I have heard the story repeated numerous times from the human adults strapped in to the seats around us. They're all outraged by my Uncle's actions.

I get it though, I do. It's his land. It's his property he can do what he likes with it. Who cares if our Madre- Gods who does my Uncle think he is? A King surely. I know my father is one. I have visited his vast castle several times during my nightly training lessons. I now know how to find my way through his realm and through many of his properties here on Midgard and in our home realm of Vanaheim. My uncle must be of equal status for he has forbidden Father from coming to our aid. Mama is unconscious and reliant on what little Vanir technology Midgard has because my Uncle refuses to allow my Father passage. Who can compete with a King but a King? Wait- What does that make Adrian? For his parents to be able to gather enough support to fight his laws in his own city?

I feel the primitive aircraft move us as we unanimously shift to the right, forward, up, back and down and then to the left. The movement is followed by the sound of an explosion. Thankfully Midgard is no longer so primitive as to not have proper safety mechanisms for such travel. Our last visit to Midgardian America was the result of a time turner mishap. A party of us arrived here during what they now call their second world war. We had to travel by the wizard's primitive fireplace floo's everywhere as mama saw sea and air travel much too unsafe for us even without the war that was being fought. The hovercraft the Midgardians call a Heli carrier is much safer in comparison. Still I fear she would have forbidden our travel by it.

The Hovercraft is taking us to meet friends of Hadrian's parents. Bianca was told they fought off an invasion from another planet. We have since learned it was from another realm from far beyond even Muspelheim. Didn't Mother always say Midgard was the safest place one could be? It doesn't seem that way. First mama falls victim to Zeus's anger and now we learn they were recently attacked by a realm further out than those of the fire demons? I wish we had stayed in Vanaheim. I wish Madre were awake. I wish- I wish for naught. We are here. Mama is in a magical coma. Father has been forbidden from coming to our aid. If it was not for Adrian none of us would be alive. He is still exhausted from what little he used of his Godly power. It should have been impossible for him to have done anything before coming into Godhood. He broke the known laws of our universe to protect us all.

Where are we to go to school now that we can't floo back and forth from Beauxbatons? Salem would be our best option on this continent though Ilvermorny is closest. Can we make it back to Vanaheim's version of this country? If not were stuck with Ilvermorny. Oh, Gods they separate their students! Do soulmates get separated as well? I won't stand to be separated from him. I know he feels the same. He showed as much when he made use of his Godly powers so young. If it wasn't for Adrian's shield mama would be dead. We all would. The hovercraft shifts again and I feel my eyelids get heavy. I can hear my Fathers realm and his voice pull me away and slowly I succumb to sleep.

I look around surprised to find myself in the throne room rather than my bedroom, my suite or in one of the many lands of my father's realm. The decor is mostly done in gold and black however there are hints of green and red around the room. On the throne sits my Father, his shoulder length curly black hair and dark eyes similar to mine. Like Bianca and myself his skin is porcelain whereas mama's is a glowing tan. He wears a gold Himation over a dark Tunic decorated in gold. Part of his hair is raised showing his anger at the situation but I instinctually know that anger is not directed at me and that I am safe.

"Hello Father."

"Nikolaos, I am so sorry. I have tried everything. All I have managed to do is allow your soulmate safe passage to and from camp half-blood."

Ah yes, the strange camp Bianca mentioned we must attend to maintain our training regime. "Why is the camp called camp half-blood?" I ask confused. Father smiles despite the situation at hand and I know I have pleased him with my question. That smile slips back into an uncharacteristic frown causing me to worry in silence. In Vanaheim half-blood has several meanings. The most prominent of which is used as a derogatory term for soulmates who cheat on one another and produce an illegitimate heir.

"My siblings have a long-standing tradition Nikolaos. It is not a tradition I follow and hopefully it won't be one you follow either. Like your mother we are Gods." I smile in my excitement at learning more of my family but quickly hide it away and nod my head in understanding. "As Gods we live longer lives than any other being in the known realms. Sometimes my siblings- My siblings have cheated on their soulmates."

"I- I do not understand." I state appalled and hoping desperately I am misunderstanding his words.

"Right. Um. As you know my Father Kronos began a sordid tradition. Do you remember what that tradition was?"

"Cannibalism." I state appalled and still hoping I am misunderstanding something.

"Yes. That is- that's the right answer to my question. My brother Zeus began the sordid practice of betraying one's soulmate by bedding another. In the beginning he would disguise himself as their soulmate and having what is now known as an affair until the individual if a woman became pregnant or until the individual discovered his true identity at which point he killed them."

"Oh- Oh my Gods." I state before leaning over and reaching. After I am done and I have spelled myself clean. I turn back to my father with tears in my eyes. "Why are you telling me this? Am I-"

"No, you are not a product of such an action I would never- I love your mother dearly. She is my everything. I could never betray her like that. I will never betray her like that."

I nod my head and lean back in thought willing my tears away and feeling those that escaped dry on my face. "Then this camp- It is truly what the name suggests then. A home for children born from such criminal actions."

"Yes. I am sorry it is the only Olympian training facility in the city my brother will allow you entrance into. If you can convince the warriors known as the Avengers into training you that would be preferable. In either case we will find an alternative eventually."

"I'll see what I can do." I promise him.

"Good. That's good. Nikolaos, I am truly sorry for not being able to be there for you outside of your dreams."

"It is not your fault. I know you would be here with us if you could but Zeus will not allow it."

"We're running out of time. I am working with your grandmothers Rhea and Demeter as well as Hadrian's parents on arranging your schooling. How do you feel about Salem? It seems most of camp half-blood's magic blessed children attend Ilvermorny."

"I would much prefer Salem over Ilvermorny. I do not wish to be separated from Adrian for an extended time period. Especially right now." I state frankly.

"That is understandable, especially given what has just happened. You are waking up. Please stay safe my son. I love and care for you dearly."

"Nikolaos, Hadrian wake up." Bianca calls.

I yawn as I sit up only to freeze as the past day's events wash back over me. I squeeze Adrian's hand and he squeezes mine back. I let go of his hand long enough to unbuckle my seat unsure how their technology will react to my magic. Even before knowing the name of my father's home realm or the one from which he rules I knew that my powers are a combination of them and my magic reflects as much. It is unlikely Midgardian technology can withstand my magic. Once we're both standing Adrian retakes my hand back into his causing me to smile. It seems, like me, he no longer cares to avoid a scandal in light of recent events.

"Alright, come on. The Avengers and Agent Phil Coulson are waiting on us on the tower." Special agent Melinda May instructs as the door to the hovercraft opens showing the warriors I assume are the Avengers. They appear to have just gotten back from a fight. They were likely defending this city that is targeted so frequently while we were in the air.

I nod my head in response to show I understand and silently stride by Adrian's side out of the hovercraft. The warriors known as the Avengers are all standing on the tower platform. The team of brightly colored warriors instinctually take a moment to assess us. As we are foreign to them and wish them peace we await our turn to do the same. They seem to only make a minor note of our intertwined hands before moving on. Which confuses both of us endlessly. Adrian and I spare Bianca a confused look to which she replies with a raised eyebrow equally surprised and confused. Back home such a display out of wedlock would have made countrywide if not international news. From what I can gather of the group in front of me without Hadrian's parents the Avengers team seems to consist of three humans, two gods and a mutated human.

Of the three awaiting humans one is in a Midgardian suit and tie his hair cut horrifically close to his head. He hides many practical Midgardian weapons on his person. One is dressed in a skintight black one piece with shoulder length red hair. She is clearly a skilled warrior judging by the vast array of weapons hidden on her person. The last human is partially deaf and wears a skintight black and purple clothing with a bow and arrows attached to his back. He somehow ranks as an equal in battle between the other two humans. From just looking at the two Gods I can tell both are dangerously ill though only one seems to be doing anything about it. He is relying on a glowing technological device to sustain his life, likely until something better can replace it. Lastly a mutated human equal in strength to an average God or Vanir shifts self-consciously. I don't blame him for his embarrassment and unease. He has somehow managed to lose his shirt entirely and rip his pants in battle. Whatever battle they just fought he likely acted as a diversion to the enemy or at least fought in the front lines.

"So… I suppose introductions are in order." The God dressed in red blue and white states. I frown as he does not sound ill nor like someone who has given up on life. 'Is it possible he is unaware- Surely someone would have told him.' "Are you aware you are ill?" I ask before realizing what I just said and aloud no less.

I look to Adrian whose eyes have widened in shock and worry at my unusual outburst as Bianca hisses "Nikolaos!" in a scolding manor. Her accent shows her obvious anger and worry at my unusual outbreak. I close my eyes feeling my face heat up and reopen them in shame as Bianca covers for me. "Please forgive my brother. We have had a very trying week and he is obviously still deeply unsettled and half asleep. I am certain that you are aware of your current...condition." she states giving the man in the blue, white and red uniform a once over before pulling us back a little.

"What are they talking about?" the man in purple and black asks at a loss.

"Is something wrong with the captain?" the redheaded woman asks.

"They're just kids I'm sure-" one of the agents interjects

"No, Thor said mentioned something similar when he first joined the team remember. What was it he said about Capsicle?" the man with a glowing chest asks the group after coming up blank.

"I don't know about Thor but last time he and Loki were here, Loki mentioned something about us creating a support group for Steve's depression so he can begin to get help with his illness." The man without a shirt states causing everyone to look at him. He shrinks under their gaze. "Steve had the flu and was upset about not getting to go on missions. Then those attacks in Germany happened- I'm sorry I should have said something."

"Alright, well after we get these kids settled in Cap's with me and Bruce down in the lab."

"I'd feel better if we called Thor and Loki first seeing as they already seem to know what disease I apparently have."

"Good Idea. Loki's being trained in healing magic, right? So, we'll call up Reindeer games and Point Break and ask them if they can fix you up."

I trade Adrian a look of utter confusion not knowing if his parents are Loki and Thor or if these people just like giving strange nicknames.

"You mentioned something about introductions?" Bianca asks as always more diplomatic than us.

"Right!" The God with the glowing chest states with a clap of his hands "I'm Tony Stark also known as Iron Man. This is Captain America also known as Steve Rogers but some people call him Capsicle."

"Tony you're the only one who calls me that."

"Ignore him. That's Agent in the suit and tie. Everyone else calls him Phil Coulson. He's good friends with Capsicle and Point Break."

"He's referring to me and Thor." The captain of the team states.

"Obviously. Legolas over there is Hawkeye goes by Clint Barton on his days off. The lady in black is the Black Widow. No one knows her real name not even her but she mostly goes by Natalie Romanova around us to avoid confusion. She and Clint are soulmates. Moving on, this is Bruce Banner he can turn into the Strongest Avenger. Everyone calls his alter ego the Hulk. Both are my best friends and let's face it favorite teammates but unless we're about to go a few rounds with a baddie or want to tear up a city block we try to keep big green happy."

"Don't provoke him but do no fear him either." Bianca informs us in our native Vanir Italian.

"What language was that?" Agent Coulson asks intrigued.

"Italian." Bianca immediately responds.

"That was not Italian." Ms. Romanov objects with a frown.

"Not Midgardian Italian, Vanir Italian." Adrian states allowing his ascent to shine though before returning to his Midgardian accent. "Our local dialect to be precise."

"Vanir as in the people from the realm of Vanaheim?" Agent Coulson asks.

"Yes. Bianca and I were born here in Midgard but we were all raised in Vanaheim up until now." I respond.

"Huh. Hey, is it true that everyone in Vanaheim has magic?" Mr. Stark asks.

"Yes. Vanaheim is the home of the children of magic. Only those blessed by Magic herself can enter."

"Cool! Feel free to magic it up inside the tower." Mr. Stark instructs leading us inside. "Don't worry about my Tec, we've been testing it around Loki since he and Thor joined the team."

"What if our magic is not compatible with your technology." Bianca ask worriedly.

Mr. Stark waves a hand as we pass through the siting room and the team splits up to go into different directions. "If your magic brakes anything I'll just upgrade it until it works around you kids."

I feel Adrian's confusion and hope begin to take place of the fear that has been radiating through both sides of our link and I cling to it with my own hope and unease at our new situation.


	8. Assumptions Vs Reality

**May-19** **-14011-Asgard** **, May-19-13011-Vanaheim, May-19** **-2013-Midgard Location: Midgard.**

"Let me get this straight you've never actually met your parents." Mr. Stark asks once again apparently still needing clarification as he cracks eggs and mixes them in a bowl.

"Of course, I've met them." I reply baffled by his assumption. "I talk to them in my dreams near nightly. Mother trains me in magic and Father trains me as a warrior. Afterward we explore our territories or talk about our lives."

"That's it?" Mr. Stark asks appalled before spinning around and flipping the bacon.

"Sometimes we just sit down and read. On those nights we often we end up stopping to trade oral history as my parents debate on how certain events truly happened."

"Outside of your dreams though. Have they ever visited you in Vanheim? Or invited you to Asgard?" Mr. Banner asks seemingly disturbed.

"Well no." I state looking to Nico confused. He shrugs equally confused from where he's pouring our coffee before moving on to mix in the sugar, flavoring and creamer. We've both grown fond of Midgardian coffee as they do not have adequate morning tea here. Mr. Stark has assured us a shipment from Midgardian Britain and Japan is coming soon with blends that both my parents and the other Avengers enjoy.

"That's bulshit." Miss Romanov states tightening her clutch on her third cup of black coffee and glaring about the room.

"It is unfortunate yes but it is not without just cause and good reason." I state becoming more confused. I talked to my parents last night and they talked as though the Avengers were aware of the war.

"Alright so explain this to us." Mr. Barton asks from where he's leaning on the counter. "Because right now it sounds like child neglect and abandonment."

I feel my body heat with anger at their assumption before taking a deep breath to calm myself. I can see where they would get the idea. As my parents' friends they likely do not bring this up lightly.

"For most of my life my people have been at war."

"Like fighting war or War war." Mr. Barton asks moving to help Mr. Stark who is making some type of fried pastry with large chocolate chunks.

"War war. "I reply breathing in the smell of chocolate. "We were attacked by rebel Aesir shortly after I was born. I was only 6 months old at the time. I was sent to live with Vanir friends of my parents who were living in Midgardian Britain. We were attacked by a half-blood who killed my adoptive parents but not before managing to activate the emergency portkey in my soul mark sending me to Nico's side. Following the attack on Asgard my mother's position as the rightful heir of Jotunheim and Vaniheim was threatened by a half-blood sibling. After being defeated the two fractions joined forces and formed a diversion by attacking Midgard which falls under my parents' joint rule. They then proceeded to attempt to take both thrones only to be killed by the awaiting armies. Still their reduced fractions rebuilt attacking and gathering support wherever they could. I am told Midgard has become a battleground for the weaker fractions. You must understand how high of a declaration of war and arrogance these attacks truly represent. It has never been done since Midgard's creation. It hasn't been until recently, these past two years actually, that the war has shown signs of ending. Like many we had fled Midgard ourselves only to return this year. My parents should be working on the peace treaty as we speak."

"Wait, back up." Miss Romanov requests. "What does half-blood mean because we have papers telling us to send you to a camp full of them."

"A half-blood is a derogatory term- It's the only term actually for a child born from two separate species, often from different realms, while cheating on your soulmate. Much like what happens when you cheat on your soulmate and have a bastard such a union often causes multiple birth defects." Bianca explains as she stirs chocolate into her coffee.

"I'm guessing this is worse than peanut allergies and asthma." Mr. Barton asks while Mr. Banner begins taking notes. It is my understanding he is interested in becoming a certified healer. My parents however are unsure if Midgardian schools will allow it with his condition. They are still a young and naive realm.

"Yes. They are known to have trouble reading, holding concentration and are born with several mental illnesses and other such disorders without just cause or cure." Bianca states picking up her spoon and allowing the coffee in it to cool. "They are attacked by monsters, animals and other creatures daily. As such creatures act primarily on instinct and see them as a threat the attacks are rarely punishable. Like Basterds, half-bloods are more prone illness and injury as their parent's immune system's and bodies are often incompatible. It is said the High Gods look down upon them in sadness and at their parents in disgust. That said, it is not their fault they were born and they are treated as regular citizens by most of today's realms. Still some sneer or pity them greatly." she states before tasting her coffee from the spoon. She places it back down on the napkin and begins to add more chocolate to her drink as she has said her piece.

"On Vanheim we make laws to ensure they are treated fairly however some realms will outright banish the children. I personally believe that is the fate that should await those willing to betray their soulmate not the innocent offspring." I explain to which I see both Bianca and Miss. Romanov nod their head in agreement. I spare a look to Nico upon feeling his unease finding him sipping his coffee, his mask perfectly in place.

"That still doesn't explain why we're required to send you off to a camp named after and full of bastardized kids." Mr. Stark states beginning to put our food onto plates.

"From what Father has told me Camp-Half-Blood is a safe haven for half-bloods of Olympian descent." Nico begins stopping to take a breath as his unease skyrockets. "Cheating on your soulmate was invented and is now apparently a- a family tradition started by our uncle." My eyes widen in shock, fear and disgust at his words in the background I hear Bianca drop her spoon to the floor. "I will not be following it." Nikolaos says looking to me earnestly. I can see in his eyes he is honest, can feel it through our bond still yet- "Father has assured me he does not follow the tradition either." he states looking to Bianca who is covering her mouth eyes wide in horror.

"You dare to try and I will sever your arms until they do not grow back." I growl knowing my eyes are glowing with power at my words. I see Nico nod his head quickly in the suddenly dark room and I reign my power back in. He has done nothing wrong. My Nico will never do that to me. He has said as much. I know him well enough.

"Is this the same Uncle that's preventing your father from coming here." Miss Romanov asks sitting down her coffee and looking like she is now calmly planning a murder.

"Yes. His name is Zeus." Nico explains before sitting down. I fear I have scared him but if there is ever a just cause for doing so that was it.

"Right. Well I think it'd be best if one of us went with you kids to this camp, at least to check it out." Mr. Stark states as he hands out plates.

"I second that motion." Mr. Banner states holding up his hand.

I notice Mr. Barton looking to Ms. Romanov who nods her head in agreement at an unspoken question as he passes her a plate.

"Either you two have a backup plan or you're planning a secret randevu so which is it?" Mr. Stark asks.

"If this doesn't pan out we may have a friend that can arrange something. He normally works with human mutants but he can't resist a stray and he owes us a few favors." Miss Romanov states before taking her plate from Mr. Barton. "I don't like what I know of their uncle. God or not Zeus will not be allowed in their lives while they're with us." She makes sure to make eye contact which each of them to get her point across. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was using Midgardian legilimency. As it is, it appears she's just the unspoken alpha of the pack.

"What do you kids like on your pancakes?" Mr. Stark asks

"Those are the chocolate pastries correct?" I ask licking my lips at the same time Nico asks "What is normally put on them?"

"I will have strawberries and whipped cream if you have it, if not maple syrup will do." Binaca requests amused by our confusion. "This is why you two need to read a wider variety of books or at least socialize more. They are called pancakes and they are similar to waffles and crepes."

"Those are two vastly different things." I point out "However we both prefer them with strawberries and whipped cream." I feel Nico's pleased happiness at my words and reach over to hold his hand happy we can get away with it now but still unsure what has changed to allow it.


	9. The Invasion of The Owls

**August-02-14011-Asgard, August-02-13011-Vanaheim, August-02-2013-Midgard, August-02-7013-Olympus.**

 **Location: Ministry of Magic Headquarters, Whitehall, London, England, Vanaheim.**

"So, to summarize your delusional plan, you want to send this year's school letters with entire flocks rather than the sole owl." Minister Fudge asks in disbelief wondering if he needs his ears checked by a healer or if this particular headmaster has been left to go senile.

"Yes." Dumbledore agrees smiling joyfully.

"No." Minister Fudge responds in a firm dismissal before summoning his suddenly missing gavel and bringing it down with a *Bang* "In fact as of August-02-2013 at 10 o'clock pm it is hereby illegal to send _**any**_ flock of owls, ravens or other birds to deliver one or multiple letters to anyone at one time. All in favor of this law raise your wand and cast your vote." In the center of the room the votes are displayed in a golden light. Minister Fudge looks at the wand count and leans back surprised to see a unanimous vote in favor of his law. "A unanimous vote in favor of preventing anyone from sending an entire flock of birds to deliver single messages has been passed. Court adjourned." *Bang*

Everyone in the courtroom begins gathering their papers and pulling out the papers for the next case talking quietly amongst themselves.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I must disagree with the court." Dumbledore argues to the shock of the court causing it to go dead silent.

"I _beg your pardon?_ " the minister asks taken aback by the obvious disrespect to the law. "I will repeat myself for you this _once_. No. In case you do not understand the context of the word allow me to explain. No, the Hogwarts staff will **not** send any flock of owls, ravens or other birds to deliver one or multiple letters to students, teachers or family members. This law applies to all establishments, organizations and individuals under our country's Magical jurisdiction. The answer to your inquiry here today is a firm and definite no."

"I see. Allow me to explain our grave situation Mr. Fudge." The entire courtroom gasps and readjusts their paperwork taken aback at his obvious disrespect to proper address and blatant disregard for authority." It is my hope that this act will not only find the lost Potter heir but convince Mr. Potter to attend-"

*Bang* "Order!" The Minister bangs his gavel down on the podium trying to interrupt an unperturbed and clearly delusional Headmaster. The members of the Wizengamot whisper to one another in shock, confusion and outrage.

"-because as we all know the prophecy clearly states-"

*Bang* "Order in the Court!" *Bang* "Order!"

"-and as he is our only hope to stop he-who-must-not-be-named-"

*Bang* "Order!" *Bang* "Order!" *Bang* "There will be order in my court!"

"-will be an entertaining experience for all the students. In fact, I don't see why we should exclude any students from this experience. To further impress muggleborns I was thinking of simply listing their full name and address however if we apply tracking spells to the birds themselves-" Minister fudge shares a disbelieving look with a pissed off Madam Bones who is the head of the magical law enforcement before bringing down the gavel again. The now silent courtroom sits quietly fuming at the clearly deranged Hogwarts headmaster.

*Bang* "Order in my courtroom I say!" *Bang* "Order!" *Bang*

"So, I'm afraid I must insist that at least the first years receive their letters in this grand fashion. Because Harry Potter must attend Hogwarts or all hope is lost." Headmaster Dumbledore finishes with a grandfatherly smile.

"I do believe you have made the situation _**quite**_ clear." Minister Fudge admits hesitantly sitting down his gavel. "You are willing to break the statue of secrecy to ensure you discourage countless students from attending this year's term." he states with false calm. Inside he's focusing on controlling his magic and aura from showing. Everyone inside the courthouse is in an similar state of focus, working on controlling their magic. They're all in varying stages of outrage and disgust at Dumbledore's attempt to force them to do something so shamefully stupid. "I for one am both outraged and appalled that you, a Headmaster, are willing to go this far to drag a child safely living far away from your madness into a dangerous environment simply to adhere to a prophecy everyone knows does not exist."

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asks taken aback.

"I will not authorize this breach of security." Minister Fudge continues over Dumbledore's attempts at explaining the prophecy's validity. "In fact, if I find you even attempt to follow through with this deranged plan of yours I will have you arrested and thrown in Azkaban for breaking the statue of secrecy and attempting to put a minor at risk."

"Now see here, I am Albus Dumbledore!" Albus Dumbledore yells outraged as if that will change anything. Absently the court wonders if the man thinks he holds some sort of power in this situation. "Furthermore, as of this year you will be under constant security watch until further notice. If we find even a hint that you have done something so outrageously stupid as what you've just implied with the wizarding post you will be removed from your position of Headmaster by the end of the year." *Bang* "Court adjourned."

 **Location:** **Various Vanaheim pureblood homes.**

"Mother, Help!" Draco screams as he uncharacteristically runs full tilt through the manor.

"Help!" Blaise, Pansy and Theo each repeat as they follow quickly behind.

"Aghhhhh! Why is this happening?!" Vincent and Gregory scream as they run just behind the group.

"We don't have time for questions!" Pansy screams back stumbling as her silk dress gets caught on a table and tears at the seam.

"Just run!" Draco yells back to his friends as Blaise grabs onto Pansy's hand pulling her forward.

"Draco!?" Narcissa cries out in surprise from the sitting room watching as her son and his group of friends run by. The party of mothers freeze at the sight of hundreds of letters single handedly carving a path through the elaborate manor before Narcissa rushes to the floo in alarm. Meanwhile the rest of her friend group begin call for their house elves while rushing after their children in distress.

"Please, help us!" The children call back.

"I recognize the spell. Don't use your wands it will only make the effects worse." Lady Crabbe warns two seconds too late, Lady Zabini had already begun setting the letters aflame. They all watch in in horror as the hordes of letters simply multiply before chasing after the children setting terrified living portraits aflame in their wake. Thinking fast Lady Parkinson wandlessly traps half the missives in a containment field. Lady's Goyle and Crabbe follow the children while wandlessly warding each entry and doorway. After securing the warding around the letters Lady Parkinson hikes up her dress rushing after them as they make a sharp turn down the hall an abashed Lady Zabini following quickly after her. Sadly, the manor is quite large and several entryways were naturally missed and are others overlooked in their distress. As the flocks of birds and hordes of letters close in the mothers gather the terrified children into their arms and apparate back into the sitting room.

Immediately upon their arrival Lady Goyle and Crabbe begin warding the crystal windows and oakwood doorways and walls. They watch, each silently praying to their Gods, as entire flocks of owls' ravens, dove's, pigeons and robins approach the windows and hordes of letters pound against the walls and doorway. Lady Malfoy has successfully reported the incident to both the Unspeakables and the Aurors when letters begin coming in through the floo. She is forced to close it and they all wait in terror for someone to rescue them from whatever curse has been placed on their post.

"This is outrageous!" Lord Diggory shouts working up a sweat setting the letters aflame without harming the family's hunting cabin.

"I don't understand why they haven't fixed the bloody post by now!" Cedric shouts over the noise only to fall back and scream as more Hogwarts acceptance letters crash through the 19th century stained glass windows. He manages a perfect wandless protego shield covering him, his father and the family dog like a dome. They watch helplessly as the letters and owls continue to flood in from the living room to the Kitchen. Cedric stares wide eyed watching as the piles begin to head for he open flames of the connecting fireplace. In his first case of accidental magic since he started Hogwarts two years ago all the letters spontaneously combust starling the owls and causing them to fall a few feet before they right themselves and look to each other in confusion.

"I have half a mind to send you to Beauxbatons, Neville! We have sent them a letter accepting their invitation to Hogwarts! There is no need for all of this!" Lady Longbottom shrieks out as letters continue to bounce off her shield and fall down into the garden flattening the rose's and other bushes and other flora under their weight. She's shielding the Potter family Lily's with her body.

"You mean they're doing this on purpose?!" Neville demands strengthening his wandless defense shield over the section of priceless prehistoric plants. Despite being proud of his ability to finally produce more than earth magic, such a dire situation should never have been necessary.

"Yes, and I will be having words with that over glorified headmaster. First your parents and now this?!"

 **Location:** **Midgardian "Muggle" London.**

"We advise our viewers to remain indoors with their doors and windows locked today. In an unprecedented historic event owl across Great Britain are diverting from their migratory and behavioral patterns and at times outright attacking households, business, cars and people. We can only hope a larger scale event does not follow. At this time, we are unable to determine if other countries are also being affected as well. Please stay tuned for more updates on this developing story."

 **Location:** **Camp Half-Blood, New York, Olympus**

"Gaahhh!" Nico screams as he runs next to Adrian out of the open and into the increased Olympian wards within camp half-blood.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Percy asks as he and Annabeth join in on their run.

"Owls! Owls everywhere!" Adrian complains. "We had to run here from downtown Manhattan just to escape the massive flocks."

"What-?" Annabeth starts only to yelp out in shock as an owl lands on her head and another two begin flying alongside her arms.

"They've found us!" Nico and Adrian scream in terror before grabbing each other's arms as three massive flocks of owls knock down the surrounding army tents on their path to them. Nico shadow travels himself and Adrian to the Hades cabin in a panic to warn Bianca as the demigod camp is overtaken by owls much to everyone else's frustration and confusion.

"Is this an attack? Are we to treat this like an attack?" Percy asks drawing his sword from its sheath.

"Yes." She agrees with her soulmate before shouting. "Everyone grab a weapon! This is an attack on Nico and Adrian!" Her words cause battle roars and cries of outrage. Nico and Adrian are two of the few Gods the Olympian demigods collectively respect despite having not even reached their first year as true Gods. Nearly everyone at camp half-blood views the two as their, often younger, brothers. If they had to choose their own patron God most of the camp would choose Nico or Adrian simply because they follow through. The message is quickly passed throughout the camp and the owls and letters are systematically struck down by knives, swords and arrows.

 **August-03-14011-Asgard, August-03-13011-Vanaheim, August-03-2013-Midgard. August-03-7013-Olympus.**

 **Location: Ministry of Magic Headquarters, Whitehall, London, England, Vanaheim.**

Everyone inside the courthouse is fuming at Dumbledore.

"So, to summarize, you sent this year's muggleborn school acceptance letters with entire flocks of owls rather than the sole owl that has traditionally been sent." Minister Fudge begins pausing to glare down at a unrepentant Headmaster to the sound of papers shuffling. "As for those in predominantly pureblood households you charmed the letters to chase the children and multiply in addition to the odd birds you sent when you ran out of owls to send off."

"Yes." Dumbledore agrees. "I am sure you can all understand why I did so."

"No." the entire courtroom unanimously responds in a firm and angry disapproval before becoming abashed at speaking in the place of the minister. The Aurors and Unspeakables who have all testified are still covered in feathers, ash and grime, in fact nearly everyone is in an obvious state of disarray. The exceptions being Lucius Malfoy and Lady Longbottom who are wearing last year's robes. While that is normally unusual enough to warrant headline news in both the Prophet and the Quibbler it is seen as a sign of dire times and is thus ignored in favor of the perpetrator. The two purebloods share an assessing look before nodding at each other and for once turning to face their joint power on the fool who thought it wise to anger them both. Though they do not know it yet, this will be the first of many such court dealings.

"When you asked this courtroom for permission to send out the Hogwarts attendance letters and grade reports via a flock of owls not only did every Wizengamot seat vote a unanimous no, the first unanimous vote in ten years might I add, but a new law was made and promptly passed to prevent such a situation from _**ever**_ occurring."

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid it was a necessary evil. Sometimes the laws must be broken for the greater good." Dumbledore explains to the shock and disgust of the court.

"I do believe once again you have made the situation quite clear." Minister Fudge admits. "You Albus Dumbledore have made it clear you are willing to break multiple laws to ensure you discourage countless students from attending this year's term." he states with false calm. "You Albus Dumbledore have made it quite clear you are willing to break our most important law and put the lives and continued existence of the entire magical community at risk. You Albus Dumbledore have single handedly wiped out two thirds of Britain's magical owls with your actions. In addition, we are now one insult away from war with China, Japan, Russia and the United States."

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore asks taken aback.

"I assure you those are not the worst repercussions of your actions. We did not authorize this breach of security." Minister Fudge continues. "In fact, you even admitted to breaking the law to follow through with this insane plan of yours. I should have you arrested and thrown in Azkaban for breaking the statue of secrecy alone. However, I will not and that is simply because now is simply not the time for such an action." Minister Fudge sighs pinching the bridge of his nose.

Dumbledore smiles jovially "I am glad the Wizengamot has realized the dire situation we are in. If I may-"

"No, you may not." Minister Fudge hastily interrupts. "Albus Dumbledore as of August-03-2013 at 3 o'clock am you are under constant security watch for life. If we find even a hint that you have done or will do something so outrageously stupid as what you've just done with the British wizarding post, you will be removed from your position of headmaster immediately. Furth-"

"I'm sorry I can't allow that."

Everyone pauses to blink in shock and confusion at the man's audacity before Minster Fudge continuous "Furthermore-"

"You see-"

*Bang* "Furthermore" Fudge continues nodding his thanks at the guards who have cuffed and silenced Dumbledore during his rant about Voldemort's return. "All your past actions as Headmaster will be looked through by five separate parties. If anything seems- Pardon me. If anything, even hints at pointing in the direction of insanity or at being dangerous to anyone in the magical community it will be stopped by the Auror's, Unspeakables and then this court." *Bang* "Court adjourned."


	10. Family Reunions

**August-12-14011-Asgard, August-12-13011-Vanaheim, August-12-2013-Midgard, August-12-7013-Olympus.**

 **Location: Leaky Cauldron, Leadenhall Market, London, England, Great Britain, Midgard.**

 **(Loki's POV)**

"This is it." She states coming to a stop in front of the Leaky Cauldron. "I must say it was kept in much better condition the last time I was here." ' _For the border between Midgardan's magic users and those without it is sorely unkempt.'_

"We are meeting them here?" Thor asks sounding concerned and radiating unease and unhappiness at the situation on top of the nerves he's already projecting onto her.

"Yes. Come."

Entering the establishment does little to make her feel better with where her son will be continuing his primary magic education. The lighting is beyond poor for mortal eyes. The decor dated and worn and the establishment full of drunkards and criminals at a time when families and most importantly children are known to be coming through. Spotting her son with Nikolaos, Bianca, and Lord Stark all looking around the room with well hidden distaste she and Thor make their way through the quickly parting crowd.

"Hell of a place to chose to meet your kid for the first time." Stark scolds pushing a two glasses of milk toward Hadrian and Nicoloss's empty ones while they finish their meal.

"I'm afraid I must apologize. As this is the sole entrance to the British's magical portion of the planet I had thought it would be kept in much better condition." she explains as she and Thor seat themselves.

"Wait they only have the one entrance? We have like four in New York alone." Stark says confused.

"I am aware. I am severely disappointed with what I've seen so far. It was much different no less than 12 years ago I assure you." she states looking around in thinly veiled disgust.

"Twelve years ago we had separate entrances for half-bloods and muggle borns. Many things have changed since then." A stern looking woman in a pointed witches hat states leading a midgardian family over to the table. "I'm afraid we have not met. I am Minerva McGonagall I teach transfiguration at Hogwarts. Do you mind?" She asks gesturing to the table.

"Not at all. We would be delighted to meet the children's instructors. I'm Loki Silvertongue."

"Loki as in the Norse god of mischief?" The young girl asks excitedly as she sits down.

"Yes, that would be me." I confirm with a smile at the young girl's excitement. ' _So many moments missed in his life._ ' She thinks sparing a glance at Hadrian who is talking animatedly with Nikolaos.

"I thought I recognized you and your husband. I told you Paul! I told you it was the norse Gods Thor and Loki over here with Tony Stark!" the wife says excitedly must to the establishments shock causing it to quickly quiet before the chatter picks up again.

"Yes you did." Paul says abashed.

"Hi, I'm Bridget Granger, this is my husband Paul and our daughter Hermione. We been worshiping you both since shortly after you saved our family back in America. Our whole family worships you now actually."

"We can't even begin to thank you enough for what you two have done to help save earth these past few years." Paul says grateful. "Did you ever find out where the army that invaded earth came from? The official story was aliens from a far off planet but with what we've learned about magic and other realms- Well to be frank I wouldn't be surprised."

"The realm responsible for the attack has been charged with breaking several laws not to mention the life sentences they now face for attacking another realm unprovoked." Thor asures from his side radiating confusion likely at the mans odd choice of words. ' _Who is Frank?_ ' "It always an honor to meet worshipers." Thor continues before turning to face the stuned instructor. "You mentioned you teach at Hogwarts?"

"Well yes I-" *Cough* "Yes, I am the deputy headmistress and the transfigurations professor at Hogwarts. It is an hour to meet you your majesty's." she states with a curtsy.

"Wonderful. Would you happen to know anything about why our children were attacked by hoards of letters and flocks of owls?" she diplomatically asks already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from someone closer to the man responsible for the unprecedented attack on numerous realm's magical children.

"Yes, I am quite sorry about that your highness." She apologizes as she seats herself. "I am afraid the current headmaster is getting on in his years and his half-blood ancestry is beginning to show causing certain human diseases to present themselves. To be blunt he has become senile in his old age. He is 300 after all and humans simply don't live that long."

"Are the children at risk?" Miss Granger asks worriedly protectively placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"No, no. I should think not. The minister of magic has assigned Aurors to take turns following him after his actions with the post. As deputy headmistress I have taken it upon myself to hire an aid for him. It is my understanding the governors of the school are looking for a replacement for him for the upcoming years." Professor McGonagall asures.

"Sorry about your owls Professor McGonagall." Hadrian apologizes voice filled with sadness and guilt.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're apologizing for." Professor McGonagall explains confused.

"We didn't realize someone was trying to send us mail and well- We killed the owls and set fire to the letters before they could reach us." Nikolaos explains voice full of regret.

"We were at an Olympian weapons training camp." Bianca hastily continues sounding just as abashed. "Everyone thought someone had targeted an attack on us. It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to attack our family. So the entire camp, children, counselors and instructors grabbed weapons and took out the threat." Loki can feel Thor's swelling pride at how the children took care of the threat. She looks over to him just in time to catch the proud smile switch to a frown aimed at the headmistress in disapproval that such direct action, by children no less, was necessary.

"It wasn't until the spell lifted that we realized they were school invitation letters. The God Apollo and his children are working around the clock to heal the surviving owls." Hadrian finishes.

"Yes, well- Under the circumstances the fate of those owls was not your fault. Many family members, Aurors and even the Unspeakables had to resort to the same method. It took nearly eight hours for the curse breakers to undo the spell Dumbledore placed on the letters and birds. The headmaster was actually breaking several laws by placing that spell." She states her lips pursed with thinly veiled disapproval and disappointment.

"That's not resaureing." Mr. Granger states frowning concerned.

"What's to prevent such a situation from occurring again?" Thor asks with a matching frown his emotions radiating firm disapproval and unease.

"The threat of Azkaban- that is the muggleborn and half-blood wizarding prison for life should he be found doing anything of the sort ever again. In addition there are the Arours, Unspeakables and the new list of people who must approve of his decisions from now on before they are carried through. I know with what has happend with the post you must have had your doubts. I understand how poor our school must look now hearing about the headmaster's condition. I assure you however Hogwarts is one of the best schools here on Midgard. We still rank number three out of all eight of Midgard's current European primary magic schools." Headmistress McGonagall asures.

"Who ranks number one and two?" Miss Granger asks curiously.

"Currently Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France ranks number one followed by Durmstrang Institute in Germany." Professor McGonagall recites.

"If anything like what happend with the post occurs again or if the children are put in any sort of any danger they will be pulled out immediately." she states firmly. "Our children were attending Beauxbatons prior to this and are only attending Hogwarts because we have family ties to the school."

"I understand completely. I would be doing the same thing if I were in your position. If you are all still willing to send your children to Hogwarts I am willing to give you a tour of Midgard's magical community." Professor McGonagall offers.

"That would be much appreciated." Thor states smiling .

"Very well follow me." She instructs leading us to the gardens out back. Only…

"What has happend to the vast gardens?" she asks in shock as they step out into a small discript patio.

"I'm afraid the entrance into Vanaheim's Midgardian colonies has also changed drastically. In fact I must warn you seeing as you have been here before. Everything outside the shops has been reduced to how it looked during Midgard's 15th century prior to Vanhiem's intervention. To maintain the stability of Midgardian spellwork it will feel very much like stepping back in time with the barest hints of magic until we are able to fund the full repairs."

Loki shares a frown with Thor and sees Mrs. and Mr. Granger doing the same out of the corner of her eye.

"Now watch closely this is the old border between the realms." Headmistress Mcgonagall states after canceling the transfiguration on her clothing and hat. "Three bricks up from the pentagram and two across from the gargoyle carving simply tap the brick with your magic once and-" she states with a tap of her wand to the brick.

They watch on as the brick melts away forming a small hole in the wall until nothing is left save for a magic-marble archway large enough for a full grown frost giant. "Follow quickly now." she instructs leading us through the archway. "As an added security measure the alley entrance will only stay open long enough for those opening it to pass through. Welcome to Diagon Alley. As I have said it has seen much better days." she states looking around with pursed lips. Loki wrinkles her nose in distaste at the now primitive state of Diagon Alley. Looking over to Thor she sees his eyes full of wonder and curiosity hiding his confusion at its primitive appearance. While the noise is full of life filled with the sounds of the street vendors and the children and families rushing about it is not unreasonably loud. Thankfully mortals have nothing on Asgardians in that department.

—-

 **(Hadrian's POV)**

Adrian looks around curiosity unknowingly sharing his mother's sentiments.

"Will the children really need cauldrons to cook their meals in." Miss Granger asks rightfully concerned considering we are standing in such an outdated alleyway.

"Oh no, we have house elves for that." Professor McGonagall assures. "The cauldrons sold here are for potion making."

"What sort of potions will the children be making." Mother asks as our transfigurations professor leads us through the cramped alleyway.

"By the time they graduate and move on to secondary school the children should know how to make basic healing potions, basic cleaning potions and beautifying potions amongst other things. I'm afraid for a more in depth overview of the Potions classes you will need to ask Professor Snape. I graduated nearly 900 years ago after all." Headmistress McGonagall states pausing to allow a family of fellow purebloods to pass. Despite the limited room for foot travel the alley is packed with people. I am beyond thankful I chose to wear my Asgardian military boots. We quickly pass a shop which sells soaps and candles, a dubious barber shop and a bookshop advertising mythomagic cards and mythomagic instruction books on sale. Bianca sees the advertisment first causing her to subtly pull us ahead as to prevent us from fully stopping.

We're forced to move away from a rowdy reunion of redheads who are all exiting Quality Quidditch Supplies. I nuge Nico who looks up at the building. He quickly hides a smile remembering our last Quidditch match. After the swarm of acceptance letters brodly announced the existence of the magical world to camp half blood, the Olympian Gods somehow convinced Hekate to build the camp a Quidditch pitch. Flying lessons were subsequently added to the growing list of recreational training lessons followed by everyone learning how to play both Quodpot and Quidditch.

"Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce. They're mad if they think they can sell those at that price." A familiar plump redheaded woman states leading the redheaded family reunion into a Apothecary while shaking her head. Bianca suddenly freezes in her steps at the sight of the woman causing all of us behind her to stop. "You!" The woman shrieks dropping her bags and lunging for Bianca. Nico and I reflectively put up a protecto shield around our group at the same time my mother suomons her scepter and Father calls for Mjölnir. The woman slams face first against the shield.

"What is the meaning of this!" My mother demands at the same time Professor McGonagall shouts "Miss Weasley!" in a shocked but firmly scolding tone and my father also demands "What is the meaning of this?!"  
"Miss Weasley! Gather control over yourself." Headmistress Mcgonagall advises her voice firm.  
"I am in perfect control and if you don't mind I will be taking that little girl and her siblings with me." she states marching up past our dropped protecto and grabbing our arms.

"Excuse me?!" Miss Granger demands pulling Hermione between her and Mr Ganger. Father and Lord Stark quickly pull us back while Mother wraps her magic over our entire group protectively while shouting; "You have no right!" she takes a deep breath. "These happen to be children under _**my**_ care. One of them _**my own son**_. Yet you dare try to _**kidnap**_ them from _**right under my nose?**_ " she asks her voice ending in a deadly growl.

"That- that brat ruined me!" She shouts much to the gathering crowds confusion. "Thanks to her I've been charged with attempted kidnaping and banned from the United States and the America's!"

"Well maybe don't try kidnapning people's kids." Lord Stark patronizing states while moving protectively in front of us while Father reflectively moves to cover his place behind us. "If you want to direct your anger at someone direct it at me." Lord Stark says "I'm the one who filed a lawsuit against that phony orphanage of yours. When my lawyers realized what was happening a formal investigation began. How many kids have you kidnaped that way? Do they even remember their families Miss Weasley?"

"Good heavens! Molly, please tell me this isn't true?" Headmistress Mcgonagall bequests with a hand over her heart.

"I-I don't know what they're talking about." Miss Weasley defends looking around at the growing crowd with equally growing horor.

"Well in that case you wouldn't mind subjecting each of your children to a blood lineage test. Then we can put this whole matter behind us. Come." Headmistress Mcgonagall orders the shocked red headed family who are herded by the crowd to follow our group into a Gringotts bank.

Once inside, we pause to allow our eyes time to adjust to the subtle shift in light.

"This really isn't necessary." Miss Weasley states becoming increasingly nervous as several on and off duty Arours herd her and her shouting family toward an open teller.

"If you wouldn't mind your majesty's can you please show the Grangers along the rest of the way. I feel I must see to the end of this matter myself. I have spent my career watching each of the Weasley children grow up. No matter how old they get I consider each one of them my cubs."

"It is no trouble I assure you." Mother reassures the frazzled Headmistress.

"Thank you."

"I must warn you, what Lord Stark said is true. That woman is a wanted criminal for at least attempting to kidnap Hadrian, Nikolaos and Bianca back in America."

"You're certain there wasn't some sort of misunderstanding?" She asks hopefully.

"They were in the White House following an unrelated lighting attack that killed and injured several officials. The children were well within the presidential guest suite waiting on family to arrive. How she managed to get that far in is as of yet undetermined."

"Oh." Professor Mcgonagall states much too shocked to say much more. "Right," She states straightening herself out. "-before I forget, Miss Granger, here is your ticket to the Hogwarts express." She states promptly handing Hermione a train ticket. "The train leaves platform 9¾ at King's Cross on 1 September at 11 o'clock in the morning on the dot. The students will arrive at Hogsmeade Station in the early evening. From there the first years will take boats to the castle and the older students will take the carriages. The border between the magical portion of the earth and the muggle portion- that is those without magic is a seemingly solid brick wall. So long as you hold your parents hands they should be able to pass through with you. Parents not attending or working at Hogwarts are however not permitted to ride the train and must stay on the platform. If you'll excuse me."

"Of course." We all state watching as she hurrys off after the Weasley family at a brisk pace.

 **(Nicoloss's POV)**

"Princess Silvertongue?" I ask worriedly

"Yes, Nicoloss?" she asks quickly hiding her worry from her eyes.

"What would have happend to us if Miss Weasley had managed to get past Binca or if security hadn't come in time?"

"We would have lead army's searching every realm for you three and taken those responsible to Asgard's prison."

I nod my head and tighten my hand into a fist reflectively wanting to be holding Hadrian's hand.

"Now come, even if we decide not to send you off to Hogwarts after all we still need to check on our bank vaults here in Britain and have you three checked for any unclaimed heirships. Miss. Granger and Mr. Granger you will both need to set up a family vault regardless." Princess Silvertongue states beginning to lead us to a goblin teller. "I am willing to donate enough money to allow young Hermione to live in the magical realm comfortably until she can begin earning her own wage if that is acceptable with you."

"We have money." Mr. Granger says uneasily.

"Yes, but you do not have wizarding currency." Prince Thor explains. "The conversion rate is rather high."

"How high?" Miss Granger asks worriedly.

"A gallon which is treated like a dollar er- a pound is worth 25 dollars back in the states. To make up the difference most banks charge about a hundred per gallon exchanged."

"It is roughly the same conversion rate here." The scratchy voice of a goblin states from in front of us. "Welcome back Princess and Prince Silvertongue may your gold overflow. How may the Goblin Nation help you today."

"Greetings High Master Bonelick may your enemys fall at your feet. We would like to open four new family accounts. One for Heiress di Angelo, two for Heir di Angelo and one for both Heir di Angelo and my son Heir Silvertongue to share. Each account should maintain at least 24,000,456 gallons, 15,000 sickles and 12,000 knuts in it at all times. The owners of each account will be notified by any means necessary should that number drop by even a knut."

"Very well." High Master Bonelick states quickly writing everything down and filing the order. "It will be completed within the week. Anything else."

"Have you two made a decision regarding our offer?" Prince Thor asks the Grangers.

"Yes. We will be taking you up on it." Mr. Granger affirms as his wife quickly nods her head causing her tied back dreadlocks to bounce.

"Wonderful, a new family account with the same amount will be opened for the Granger family. We would also like to speak with each of our account managers and teach the Grangers about the process."

High Master Bonelick blinks a few times at the request likely sound odd coming from royalty but nods his head. "Very well." " _ **Gripblade!"**_ High Master Bonevich calls in Gobbledygook. " _ **Take Princess, Prince and Heir Silvertongue to their head account manager.**_ he orders as a goblin quickly rushes over to us. " _ **The di Angelo heir and heiress and muggle Granger family will be accompanying them."**_

"Right this way you're majesty's and subjects." Gripblade states leading us within the bank.

"29 Knuts make up one Sickle, and there are 17 Sickles in a Galleon. If a gallon is worth $25 that means a Knut is worth $0.05 and a Sickle is worth $1.50." Hermione says looking up from her book on goblins and Gringotts.

"That's right." Adrian says from my side. We're both looking for new language books having gathered enough cooking books to last us until term ends.

"Oh! I found a new one." I say handing Adrian Gobbledygook for advanced readers.

"What language is that written in?" Hermione asks curiosity.

"Gobbledygook, the language of European goblins. This is advanced reading. We can lend you a copy of the beginner books if you want." Adrian offers.

"Really? Thank you." She says beaming.

"No problem that's what friends are for right?" I state with a small smile.

"I wouldn't know I've never had a friend before." Hermione explains catching our attention.

"Why not?" Adrian asks confused.

"I don't really know. In nursery school everyone made fun of me for my teeth and my hair and my dark skin. Then in primary- well muggle primary no one wanted to be my friend because I read all the time and they were just learning some of the things I had already learned from books."

"It's wrong to make fun of people's appearances. We all grow into our natural looks differently. But the book thing… that's odd." I state at a complete loss looking to Adrain for help.

"I know that books aren't always right." Adrian explains. "Like some history and language books I've read have been dead wrong. Still reading is… I can't imagine life without it."

"I've never found a book to be wrong before. But is suppose anything can happen." Hermione says with a smile.

"What are you kids talking about?" Miss Granger asks walking over with a bottomless basket.

"My friend Adrian mentioned that he once found some books that were wrong Mum."

"Well that can happen. I'd put any books you find that are obviously wrong back on the shelf unless there required for school." Miss Granger says as Princess Loki walks over.

"Schools can have incorrect books?" I ask shocked.

"It can happen yes." She says looking back at Princess Loki who's reading one of the textbooks. "What are your thoughts on the schools curriculum?"

"The potions, transfiguration, charms, spell and creature lesson textbooks are all satisfactory considering they are for first year primary school." Princesses Loki states without looking up from her book. "The herbology book coddles a bit more then I feel is necessary but it is passable." She says turning the page quickly reading though it and putting it down. "It's the history and defense books that concern me."

"Well first things first. What's wrong with the history book?"

"For one thing it was punished is over 100 years ago."

"You're kidding." Miss Granger asks shocked.

"Believe me I wish I were but I'm not. That's not the my only issue with it either. The book is inappropriate for children their age and it is wildly inaccurate. The entire textbook sights wizards opinions on goblin wars that took place across the realms. The wizards themselves weren't even alive at the time to be present to witness the war. It barely makes any mention of anything else at all."

"May I?"

"Yes, please go ahead." Princess Loki says handing Miss Granger one of the history books before picking back up our defense book.

We return to our browsing making sure to stay near the adults while we do so. I find a book on potion making that doesn't seem too hard and pick it up while handing Adrian and Hermine a copy.

We've completed the potions book and vetoed two Lockhart books from Hermione when we all trip over a stack off invisible books landing on-

"What's mermish? Oh does it have anything to do with mermaids?!" Hermione asks excitedly causing her mom and Princess Loki to both look up.

"You're talking about sirens I think." I explain gratefully taking Adrian's hand while looking over the book. "Wow you actually found the book on mermish!" I say shocked.

"Really!?" Adrian asks "There's only been one made. It's always sold out for some reason."

"That's because for the past 200 years the same person has been buying all the books. And you kids managed to find an entire stack!" Princess Loki says excitedly. "Congratulations!"

"If you will allow us we would be happy to pay for the books." Miss Granger offers. "And before you say anything you've already set up my daughter for life if she's practical with her money. Although I do expect her to get a decent job and not simply waste the chance you have given her." Miss Granger adds looking to Hermione who nods her head to show she understands.

"The books are $250 a piece and I was going to buy at least five. You don't have to-"

"Of course we do."

"Very well however we are paying for the children's school books."

"Than we must pay for their uniforms."

"Is that a challenge?" Princess Loki says with a small smile.

"Maybe." Miss Granger responds with a matching smile.

"Wands are off limits."

"In that case I politely offer to buy the children's pets."

"Familiars. They are sediment creatures unlike certain animals." Princess Loki politely corrects before continuing the challenge. "If you must buy the children their familiars then we must buy them their trunks."

"I will buy them their telescope and scales seeing as they come from the same store."

"Then I simply must buy them their seasonal clothing."

"I suppose that just leaves the Cauldrons."

"Yes it does."

"Who's going to buy all the remaining books?" Mr. Granger asks from where he, Lord Stark and Prince Thor are watching amused.

"I will. As the third party who convinced these two to buy ten of each history book on the shelves after reading what passes as a history book at that school."

"We'll be needing ten copies of their defense books as well." Princess Loki adds "This book is entirely too prejudiced and flat out racist for my liking."

"How bad is it?" Mr. Granger asks concerned.

"Read the cover." Prince Thor says with a disapproving frown while passing the book to Lord Stark who whistles and raises his eyebrows.

"'The dark forces- a guide to self preservation.' I'm sorry but we're completely new to the magical community. What's wrong with what I just read?"

"Right well let me put it to you this way." Lord Stark says grabbing ahold of Mr. Grangers shoulder "A couple millenia ago, before Vanaheim, Asgard, Jotunheim any of the big nine really realized that Midgard had progressed far enough to have sediment life they were fighting a war. It was light against dark. If you had dark skin, hair, eyes or magic you were attacked by those who had the opposite light hair, pale skin, light magic and vise versa."

"But what about people with brown hair and eyes and um-" Miss Granger ask fumbling for the word.

"Grey magic." Loki explains. "They tried to keep the peace, continue on living like a war was not going on around them."

"My people-Asgard's people were fighting for the light by order of my father." Thor explains

"My people, Jotunheim's people fought for the dark as per my father's orders." Loki explains.

"What ended the war?" Hermione asks.

"My parents met." Adrian says with a smile "My parents met and caused the war to end. They would not fight their soulmates people. They refused."

"When we came back battle hardened and coated in the enemy's blood our fathers thought they had won." Thor stars with a grimace.

"When we informed them of our decision they became enraged." Loki continues

"They ordered the armies to go out and atack. I wept for months."

"As did I." Loki says placing a reassuring hand in Thor's shoulder.

"But the armies did not attack each other." Stark continues "According to the legend and you guys need to correct me if I get this part wrong." He says smiling at Thor and Loki "According to the legend the armies refused to obey king Odin or King Fárbauti from then on. Outraged and having equally as much power the Queens Laufey and Frigga ordered the armies to attack on their behalf."

"What happened?" Miss Granger asks.

"The armies refused again and applied the same conditions on them." Stark says holding back a laugh. "When the surrounding realms learned what happened both pairs of royalty became banned from stepping foot in the other realms including Vanaheim and her territories. Of course Midgard was colonized by Vanaheim during the war and had already begun teaching magic to those who had it. After learning just what kind of people ruled the other realms, the rulers of Midgard offered all of Midgard to the protection and overseeing rule of both Thor and Loki. Not having any set ruler at the time but needing one Vanaheim quickly followed offering their own realm on the condition that other Gods bearing magic be allowed to come and go as they pleased so long as they did not begin outright attacking people unprovoked. Midgard rose to the challenge and said they would accept any being, even those without magic, so long as the reigning rulers could keep the peace. Man, I can't believe I still remember that. That is the kind of history they taught us at Ivermoly. They always found a way to make learning more fun than it should have been at that age."

"Is Ilvermorny another primary school?" Miss. Granger asks gathering the mermish books into her now empty basket while Mr Granger placed the two stack into his.

"Yep, best one in America and ranking number four worldwide." Lord Stark brags.

"And Hogwarts ranks where exactly on the list?" Mr. Granger asks

"I think it's five or six but I would need to check to be certain." Prince Thor says unsure.

"As we have said we are only allowing the children to attend due to family ties to the school. Based on what I've seen of the british magical community this has become more of what you would call a trail run." Princess Loki states leading us down the staircase.


	11. The Train Ride

"I'm not so sure about this anymore." Hadrian whispers to Nicoloss as they stare at the scarlet steam engine with well hidden worry while we move away from the floo.  
"Try it out for a year and if you don't like it we'll arrange for you to go to back Beauxbatons. We'd be sending you there anyway but Lillian and James always went on and on about Hogwarts." Princess Loki states before moving on to from Hadrian to begin straightening out Nicolaos's outfit with discreet wandless magic as we come to a stop.

"You own ¾ths of Hogwarts and have complete ownership of the castle and its grounds. It only makes sense for you to attend even though this is just as your mother has said a trial run." Prince Thor states. "Listen all three of you." he says kneeling down to be on eye level with us. "While we want you to be careful also make sure to have fun and continue making friends. Good friends make the best allies. It's just while you're having fun and making friends that you must remember to stay away from the headmaster and follow your instincts." Prince Thor explains. "As the Goblin's have said he is known to be a master Legilimens and is also known to wrongfully use it on children such as yourselves. We will likely be moving you to a new school by next year but for now we want you to enjoy Hogwarts."

"We expect each of you to write home at least once a week and floo or at least owl us immediately if anything untoward happens around you understand?" Princess Loki states with a worried frown.  
"We understand." We say unanimously.  
"Good." Princess Loki states. She nods in satisfaction when she comes to me rather than correcting my outfit causing me to to smile proudly. "Remember if anything untoward happens while you are in school we will take action immediately. Now hurry along. Lillian and James always did say the compartments filled up rather quickly."

"The far back and the middle seats are the largest and most comfortable from what they have said. Remember you will be meeting Hermione on the train." Thor reminds us.  
Bianca gives what she hopes is a reassuring smile before leading Nico and Adrian onto the Hogwarts express each carrying their owl cages. Their trunks follow levitating silently behind as Princess Loki has charmed them to do. They silently make their way through the crowded train and toward the last compartments seeing as the front of the train is filling up rather quickly as predicted.

"-because it's a new world. So keep an open mind but still be careful with what you readily believe and accept. Do you remember what we talked about?"

"Facts and evidence before bias belief and ready acceptance that something is a fact." I recite hoping I'm getting it right.

"That's right. Now remember to do everything you can to keep yourself away from Dumbledore. Watch where you look when you're around him. I know what we've taught you but never look him in the eyes. I don't want anything to happen to you. Remember what the Goblins said about him entering people minds without their permission?" Mum frets.  
"Not to mention the type of prejudice he obviously allows in his school to have allowed those books in the curriculum." Dad says voice full of firm disapproval having faced much the same prejudice having grown up a black man in poverty. "If there's more like it, it will probably be hidden as something completely normal and accepted but maybe not. If you're not sure bring the topic up with Heir Prince Hadrian and Heir Prince Nicolos before you buy into it. In fact make sure you do that before jumping to any conclusions. Even if we do end up transferring you to a better school you don't want to have some sort of school disciplinary record." Dad instructs.

"I will and I'll be careful I promise."  
"We know you will sweetie." Mum asures buttoning my new periwinkle lambswool and Acromantula coat. "That doesn't stop us from worrying though. This is a whole new world! Before we know it you may even be traveling to other realms without us."  
"I'll find a way to take you. I still can't even imagine leaving you behind for a full year!" I state feeling tears well in my eyes as I hug them for what feels like the last time.

"Oh sweetie!" Mum says hugging me back tightly. "Don't worry. We still have the summers and holidays. This is simply a boarding school. A magical boarding school but a boarding school nonetheless. I went to one when I was your age and- _Oh my_ Gods!" Mum exclaims in a panic tightening her hold. "Dear, here comes that woman again. She's only got two children now. It looks like the police- Arours are keeping her away from the rest. Quickly onto the train Hermione." Mum instructs as the sound of the woman's yelling breaks out. "If you can't find your new friends just keep moving until you see someone who looks friendly enough."

I nod my head and board quickly, immediately noticing I'm at the very back of the train.

Everyone gives me a onceover stopping at my bushy hair seeming confused before moving on. I begin making my way forward glad my is trunk is charmed to be feather light and has wheels but pause hearing Peregrine loudly complaining from her owl cage. Switching her cage from one hand to the other I continue on my way head held high just as mum taught me. I finally stop in front of one of the compartments sighing in relief when I hear what sounds like Bianca explaining our nearly disastrous shopping trip to someone. I try the handle, finding it locked I try a new tactic.

*Knock, Knock*

"The woman must have been delusional. I'm telling you, she simply charged at us and made to kidnap us right there on the street in front of their majesties and everybody!" Binica continues.

*Knock, Knock*

"Its open!" Heiress Parkinson calls out from inside our semi circle compartment. It was a nice find. It's furnished like a semi circle window seat and large enough to fit ten adults with trunks stored comfortably in shelves below the seats and our owls overhead.

"Oh, well it won't open from this side!"

"That's Hermione." Nico says as I flick my wand to open the door.

"Right, muggleborn." I hear Binaca explain from beside me.

"Sorry about that. I forgot they don't let muggleborns practice their magic here on Midgard outside of school, right?" Heiress Parkinson asks abashed.

"Is it not like that in other realms?" Hermione asks looking for a seat despite the five pillow cushions available.

"Over here." Heiress Bulstrode offers patting the empty seat to her side. "Everywhere else is pretty open about the use of magic. To be honest it's kind of strange that they saw fit to separate the magical half of Midgard from the muggle half Midgard but that may just be because it's such a young relam and all. Oh where are my manners? I'm Heiress Millicent Bulstrode."

"Hermione Granger."

"Heiress Pansy Parkinson. Heir Malfoy and Heir Zabini should be here soon. I think they're waiting on Heir Longbottom."

"Oh…" Hermione repeats wide eyed quickly shutting her mouth.

"Yes it is quite the unfortunate surname." Heiress Bulstrode states around a smile before becoming serious. "But it holds heavy prestige in Midgard, Alfheim and Vanaheim. They are nobility after all."

"I was just telling them about how the four of us were nearly kidnaped-" Bianca states only to be interrupted by loud shouting down the hall.

"You're no better than the rest of those slimy snakes!"

"Ronny you can't possibly-"

"-mean that." a matching voice picks up "We grew up together!"

"Played together!"

"Pranked each other!" the two voices end in a chorus of shocked sadness.

"Stay away from me! I mean it! Your all dead to me!"

"But we're brothers!" the two voices cry out in shock.

"No were not! We never were and never will be!" *...* *Slam!*

Everyone is silent and wide eyed after the exchange before Bianca breaks the ice. "I'm afraid I must ask, are things always so…" Bianca pauses looking for the words.

"Gossip worthy?" Heiress Parkinson asks with a sly smile moving her hand to delicately cover her mouth. "No, not usually."

"Not that we would know." Heiress Bulstrode contines. "We are first years. But according to our parents-"

*Knock* *Knock*

"The spell is Alohomora!"

"Merlin Parkinson, just yell it out for the world to hear." one of the newcomers teases after opening the door.

"Sorry were late. Neville lost Trevor... again." another voice says by way of greeting. "Oh. Who is this then?"

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione greets.

"I'm Heir Princess Bianca di Angelo second in line, this is my younger brother Heir Prince Nikolaos di Angelo first in line do to his soulmark."

"Heir Prince Hadrian Silvertongue." I greet putting down my book and brushing my shoulder with Nico.

"Heir Draconis Malfoy." Heir Malfoy greets sitting down on the remaining bench followed by the dark skinned boy who entered first.

"Heir Basilius Zabini. So when do you suppose the trolly will be along?"

"Shouldn't be too long now, right?" Heiress Parkison asks Heiress Bulstrode.

"How would I know? I've never ridden the Hogwarts express before." Heiress Bulstrode responds sarcastically.

"Oh right. Well I want to be prepared in case they don't allow the house elves to prepare us sweets. Mother warned me they occasionally do that without warning."

"What sorts of food are sold on the trolly?" Nico asks as I move to finger my money pouch.

"Treats mostly. From what I understand they sell all sorts even cockroach clusters." Heir Longbottom replys petting his frog.

"Um, who exactly... eats those?" Hermione asks uncomfortably.  
"Half-Breeds mostly." Heir Malfoy explains.

"I hear some purebloods like them but I've never been a fan." Nico adds.

"What exactly is a half-breed? I'm sorry I'm just new to all of this." Hermione needlessly apologises.

"I assume Professor Minerva McGonagall explained what a halfblood is?" Bianca asks

"Yes, a child or anyone really born out of a soulmate union from parents of different realms. They're born with some of the traits of both parents but like basterds suffer from the worst sorts of diseases and are often attacked unprovoked by animals and creatures who don't know any better or who's instincts control them."

"That's right." Heir Malfoy praises. "Well a half-bred is the result of a child born from two separate species entirely out of a soulmate union. In either case they should never have had a child to begin with. The groundskeeper- Hagrid something? He is half giant and half human."

"I don't understand why people can't seem to stay with their soulmate." I state instinctually angry at the thought and confused as to why anyone would stray from their perfect match.

"I've never met either and I'm not quite sure what I'd do if I saw a one. I mean it's not their fault but I'm afraid I'd be one of those people who pity them or unknowingly make fun of them." Heiress Bulstrode says as everyone else nods.

"I always thought so as well-" Binca explains "-but we spent most the summer with an entire camp full of Olympian demigods due to a diplomatic issue and they're just normal people."

"Really?" Heir Malfoy asks surprised.

"Yes." She confirms nodding her head. "In fact if it wasn't for them I shudder to think what would have happened to us when the post attacked. It was an Olympian weapons training camp. When the flocks and letters began attacking us they simply picked up weapons and helped defend us."

"I wasn't even aware centaurs could be lethal before then." Nico adds.

"Wouldn't centaurs be considered a half breed?" Hermione asks confused.

"Technically they're their own species but many people make that mistake." Heiress Bulstrode explains.

"Speaking of, did you hear about the law Madam Underbridge tried to slip pass the Minister last week?" Heiress Parkinson asks with the tell tale signs of juicy gossip.

"Yes, and it is a wonder she managed to keep her job at all." Heir Malfoy says adamantly.

"I'm at a loss we just moved back to Europe from the States what happend?" I ask intrigued.

"She tried to pass a law that would have criminalized any species she personally considers a half-bred, she even put down people's names." Heiress Parkinson explains.

"You're kidding?" Nico and I ask shocked.

"No." Heiress Parkinson says with a shake of her head.

"From what my father has said she put down nearly everyone not human. The law would have affected everyone from centaurs to those infected with lycanthropy even elves and pixies were on the list. The list was so blatant in its racism most thought it was a joke at first. She then tried to follow the law up with another making it legal to form some sort of army to hunt them down."

"How did she manage to keep her job?" I ask appalled.

"Politics most likely."

"Her name sounds familiar." Bianca says with a frown.

"It does doesn't it." I agree.

"Wait, didn't she try something similar with forcing Veela into the sex trade." Nico asks appalled.

"Yes, that was it wasn't it?" Parkinson's agrees equally disturbed.

"That's disgusting!" Hermione says outraged.

*Knock, Knock* "Trolley!"

Heir Longbottom ficks his wand to open the door.

"Anything off the cart, dears?"

"What all do you have?" Heir Malfoy asks eagerly as we all look over the visible options.

"Let's see; ah yes here's the lists." She says pulling out a box of scrolls. "Just pass them around and write what you want at the bottom then tap it once with your wand. You can keep the lists and it will automatically order what you want from wherever you are." she says handing the scrolls and a quills to Heir Longbottom. "It's a trial run for now but personally I expect it to take off. If you need anything else dear's just press the corresponding button by the door over here." She says gesturing to panel of buttons by the wall. "Just don't push the red one unless its an emergency. It calls the Aurors."

We watch as she closes the door and hear the trolly being pushed down the aisle while Heir Longbottom passes out the scrolls.

"Well this will certainly solve the problem should we be banned from asking the house elves for treats." Heir Malfoy states reading the scroll over.

"I wonder why they haven't any actual food on the list." Heiress Bulstrode points out.

"I doubt it will come to that, however if it does we'll just find the kitchens and owl our parents. I don't know about yours but ours would pull us out immediately and have the school shut down." I say as I absentmindedly read over the list.

"As would mine." Heir Malfoy points out as everyone else nods also reading over our options.

 **Leaky Cauldron Drinks;**

Butterbeer case: $6.99

Chilled Butterbeer: $4.49

Warm Butterbeer: $4.49

Pumpkin Juice case: $6.99

Chilled Pumpkin Juice: $4.49

Chilled Orange Juice: $4.99

Lemonade: $4.99

Water: $3.99

Gillywater: $4.50

Chilled Goat Milk $4.50

Chilled Cow Milk $4.50

Apple Cider case: $6.99

Chilled Apple Cider $4.99

Warm Apple Cider $4.99

Warm Coffee (Served with cream and sugar on the side) $5.99

 **Florean Fortescue's**

$2.99 per scoop **Ice Cream (Sugar cone, waffle cone or bowl. Up to three scoops.);** Raspberry, Pomegranate, Chocolate, Pistachio, Strawberry, Blueberry, Lemon, French Vanilla, Blood (Real), Toffee, Clotted Cream, Earl Grey, Lavender, Granny Smith, Peanut Butter.

$2.99 **Iced lollies;** Raspberry, Pomegranate, Chocolate, Strawberry, Blueberry, Lemon and Coconut.

 **Carders Market**

 **Fresh Fruit sold** 4.99 **by the bag or** $2.99 **individual;** Strawberries, Blueberries, Pomegranate seeds, Banana, Coconut strips, Apple slices, Raspberries, Grapes and Assorted mix.

 **Sugarplum's Sweets Shop**

3.99 **Candy Floss;** Raspberry, Pomegranate, Lemon and Bubble Gum.

 **Fresh Biscuits** 6.99 **by the box or** $2.99 **individual;**

Shortbread

Pumpkin

Chocolate Chip

Double chocolate chip fudge

Peanut Butter

Snickerdoodle

 **Fresh Pasties** 9.99 **by the box or** $3.99 **individual;**

Pumpkin, Chocolate, Apple, Cherry, Blueberry and Lemon.

 **Fresh Doughnuts** 13.99 **by the box or** $4.99 **individual (a round muggle pastry covered in thin icing).**

Chocolate or Vanilla

 **Fresh Filled Donuts** 12.99 **by the box or** $3.99 **individual (a round muggle pastry covered in thin chocolate or vanilla icing and filled)**

Vanilla cream, Chocolate, Lemon meringue or raspberry preserves.

 **Cake** 17.99 **by the box or** $3.49 **individual;**

Carrot cake with cream cheese frosting

Red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting

Chocolate cake with buttercream frosting

Vanilla cake with buttercream frosting

Cauldron Cake

Rock cake (A cake baked into a rock.) With or without frosting.

 **Honeydukes Candy** 6.88 **by the box or bag and** 2.99 **individual;**

Charmed Chocolate frogs

Assorted Sours

Charmed Pepper Imps

Wrapped Caramels

Gummy Worms and Bears

Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans

Drooble's Best Blowing Gum

Licorice Wands

Sugar Quills

Dark Chocolate Cockroach Clusters (Real cockroaches)

Milk Chocolate Cockroach Clusters (Real cockroaches)

Blood Pops Types A, B and 0 (Real Blood)

Blood Lollys Types A, B and 0 (Real Blood)

Naturally Heir Longbottom went first. He bought himself a box of charmed chocolate frogs, a glass of lemonade and a raspberry iced loly. Heir Malfoy went next and bought himself three chocolate frogs, an apple cider, and a box of pumpkin cookies. Heir Zabini buys a toffee waffle ice cream cone and a chilled apple cider. Nico buys a box of chocolate frogs and a pomegranate ice cream. I buy myself the same plus a sugar quill for later. Bianca buys a Red velvet cake and a glass of milk. Heiress Parkison purchased herself a bag of assorted sours, three chocolate frogs, a slice of Red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting and a glass of milk. Heiress Bulstrode brought herself two biscuits one shortbread and one chocolate chip and a slice of chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream. Finally Hermione bought a bag of assorted fruit, a box of chocolate frogs and a chilled apple cider.

"What are these charmed to do anyway?" Hermione asks opening a chocolate frog only to shriek as it jumps out of the package and out the open window.

"Well not that, that's for certain." Heir Malfoy says as we all look out the window in shock.  
"They're not really frogs, are they?" she asks warily  
"Goodness no." Bianca asures. "They're just chocolate shaped into frogs and charmed to wiggle and jump about."

"That one had a bit too much spell work in it I think." Heir Longbottom says looking between his own struggling chocolate frog and a croaking Trevor the toad.

"They've been getting increasingly life like haven't they." Heiress Parkinson asks as her own makes two small jumps across her lap before falling still.

"Well I say, what nonsense is this?" Heir Malfoy asks reading his card.

"What?" Nico and I ask.

"What does you card say?" Heiress Parkinson asks intrigued.

"Albus Dumbledore, currently headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times."

I stifle my laughter and hear the others doing the same.

"There's more. Apparently Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of a dark wizard by the surname Grindelwald in 1945."

"Who?" I ask confused before biting into my own chocolate frog.

"Beats me. I've never heard of him." Heiress Bulstrode responds.

Everyone turns to look at Bianca seeing as she is two years older then us. "I haven't the slightest. Perhaps it's a misprint or an April fools joke card that mistakenly got put back into circuit?"

"Well if that's the case the Flamel's have the right to sue." Heir Malfoy says admently.

"Why?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah what else does it say?" Heiress Parkinson asks.

"Apparently the Headmaster is also famous for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Lastly Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling."

"Definitely a misprint or a Joke card." Bianca asurres us sagely. "There's more than twelve uses for dragon blood and we know the Flamel's personally. They used to tutor us. They never mentioned the Hogwarts Headmaster in any capacity."


	12. A Slytherin at heart

**(Pov Nico)**

"Attention students, faculty and Arours, this is your conductor Conor Stevens speaking." Nico looks from his potions textbook at the sound of the conductors voice. "We will be reaching Hogsmeade Station in ten minutes' time. If you have not yet put on your robes now is the time to do so. Bathrooms are two every three compartments. For those of you who have been holding it in I advise you go now. You will not be permitted to use the bathroom immediately upon arrival."

He instinctually looks around the compartment despite everyone splitting into two groups earlier to change and use the bathroom he sees Hermione and Heiress Parkison doing the same while everyone else bookmarks their potions textbook.

"Well, we might as well put away our textbooks and wait." Adrian says with a shrug his shoulder brushing my own.

"Here allow me." Bianca says gracefully standing and easily reaching the top shelf where her truck is stored and putting her books away in the pull out library shelves. She takes each of our books one by one and puts them away in our individual trunks. By the time everyone's textbooks and trunks are put away the conductor is back on the intercom.

"We will be reaching Hogsmeade Station in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage and owls on the train, they will be taken to the school separately."

The train slows down and finally comes to a stop.

"Welcome to Hogsmeade Station. Please avoid pushing shouting and otherwise trampling your fellow student, Arour and faculty members while exiting the Hogwarts Express."

Despite the gently delivered order he finds himself pushed and prodded from his sides immediately upon exiting their compartment. Still he keeps his head held high and follows Adrian and Bianca knowing Heir Malfoy, Hermione, Heir Longbottom, Heir Zabini, Heiress's Parkinson and Heiress's Bulstrode are right behind him.

"Firs' years! This way! The rest of yah to yer carriage."

"Okay it looks like this is where we split up. Good luck and try to stay upright and presentable." Bianca says using her wand as an umbrella before moving on to get on a carriage.

I watch her go before looking around for direction the voice came from.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" someone calls from a nearby pathway made of smooth river rocks.

We all move to flow him singlefile on the thin pathway. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here come on!" the half giant repeats as he continues on moving without looking behind him. Nico follows Adrian and like many of the students both have pulled up their hoods up to prevent the heavy rain from drenching them. They're almost to the tree line when he nearly trips on the slippery river rocks that line the path. Thankfully Adrian sensed his panic and spun around to grab his arm and shoulder to prevent him from falling.

"Are you alright?" Adrian asks as Heir Malfoy falls forward his front landing on his back causing him to land into Adrian's arms.

"I am so sorry you're majesty's." Heir Malfoy apologises abashed trying and failing to stand back up. As the the students behind them are forced to wait or move into the tall grass.

"It's not your fault Heir Malfoy. If it's anyone's fault it's the schools for making us walk on muddy moss ridden river rocks in the rain." Adrian growls

"It's a safety hazard is what it is!" Heiress Parkinson complains I look back having finally managed to straighten myself out to see her slipping while being held up by Hermione and Heiress Bulstrode. It seems Heir Longbottom has already fallen completely. Thankfully Heir Zabani is there to help him back up.

"C'mon, follow me. Anymore firs' years? Mind yer step, now!"

"Oh now they tell us?" I hear Adrian remark causing both me and Heir Malfoy to let out a laugh.  
"Firs' years follow me!"

"Are we expected to follow that oaf into the woods?" Heir Malfoy asks in shock as our year unaminsly pasues to wach Hagrid disappear into the trees.

"Firs' years rig't this way!" Hagrid calls from within the dark treeline.  
Slipping and stumbling, and suporting each other, everone having decided to walk arm in arm at least three to a row to avoid falling, we follow the half giant down a steep, narrow path. Somebody thought it wise to cover the sides of and sky above the pathway with thick trees and bushes so no light can get in.

' _Oh yes I am most definitely sending a strongly worded letter to their majesties about this and I have a feeling several of the other students will be complaining to their guardians as well if the suffocating silence is anything to go by._ '

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid says breaking the deafening quiet. "jus' round this bend here."  
There was a loud "Oooooh!" as we are blinded by the light. The narrow path has opened suddenly onto the edge of a great lake nearly black even with the suddenly blinding moonlight. Apparently the Hogwarts castle is perched atop a high mountain on the other side of a lake. As to why they had to hike here at night when even carriages can clearly reach it is a mystery still. Several people are mumbling just that around him in between fake smiles.

"Well, at that's a castle alright." is heard from somewhere behind him as students continue to emerge.

"I mean it's pretty alright, but why couldn't we just take the carriages?" some else complains.

"Yeah its impressive but my shoes are ruined."

They all quickly quiet as Hagrid leads us to a dock of ancient looking boats. I know for a fact my father uses a more updated version in Hades and they still have the occasional person wearing a toga.

"He must be joking." Heir Malfoy mutters just as shocked as the rest of us.

"These boats look to be at least three centuries old!" someone in the back complains.

"Aye, thes' are the same boats I used back when I was a firs' year myself. Been here longer than that. I recon the founders themselves use em. Now, no more'n four to a boat! I reckon three'd be best thou'gh." Hagrid instructs before taking an entire boat for himself. We look around confused before a small timid group try out the first few boats. Once it's deemed safe we separate into three person groups and claim a boat. I take Adrain's hand, heir Malfoy having claimed an outdated boat for us, and sit down close beside him looking warily toward the water.

"This is probably a bad time to mention we don't know how to swim." I say looking to heir Malfoy who who looks panicked by our admission. "I don't either." he squeaks out.

"Does anyone know how to swim?!" Heiress Parkinson yells panicked from the boat right next to ours.

"Ah don't ye worry about drowning ol Bessie will get to ya first she will! Everyone in?!" shouts Hagrid, who doesn't seem to realize he hasn't explained who Bessie is. Or that the castle's and realm's heirs lives are at risk. "Right then FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats move off all at once, gliding across the lake. Everyone is silent as we watch the bright lights dance across the black mirror off the lake and stare up at the great castle overhead.

Suddenly there's a loud *SPLASH* causing me to jump in my seat and grab Adrian's hand out of instinct.

"Man overboard!" someone shouts but Hagrid doesn't stop the boats merely looks back confused.

"Someone fell in!" a boy cries out in shock. "Someone fell in!" he repeats louder when nothing has been done about it.

"Why aren't you stopping!?" Adrian roars outraged.

"Ol Bessie will get em. Ah there she is." Hagrid says proudly as a large tentacle gently places a shaking student back in his boat.

"I've never actually seen a real giant squid before." I hear someone say excitedly.

"I wonder if she's a magical or muggle Squid." Heir Malfoy says curiously.

"As long as she friendly and keeps the rest of us alive she's allowed to stay." Adrian responds looking to the water fondly.

I reach out to pet a tentacle as it gently passes by and smile seeing Adrian and Malfoy doing the same.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yells as we approach the upcoming cliffs.  
We all duck our heads as we are carried through a magical barrier and I feel something trying to latch itself onto my magic and wand. I instinctually fight it off and it quickly backs away. I turn back around and look through the ivy at Adrian seeing him still glaring back at the wall that tried to put a trace and age restriction on us. I look back toward the docks then up at the numerous stone stairs carved into the cliff underneath the castle and sigh in exasperation. ' _I actually have to climb those._ '

They have arrived in an underground harbor. Once again heir Malfoy gets out first into the pebbled rocks and waist high waves followed by Adrian who then holds his hand out for Nico. They then mutter to themselves as they clamber over increasingly large rocks until they reach the stairwell.

As they climb the stairs it becomes increasingly clear that the school's maintenance staff is either entirely overworked, negently overpaid or severely understaffed. The walls and slippery steps are covered in years of ectoplasm not to mention muck and slime from the lake itself. While the fire lamps are a nice feature they do need fire in them and a simple 'Incendio' by Hagrid would have fixed the issue had they been more identifiable. As it is all the muggle borns have to see by is Hagrid's lamp which is a tiny dot in comparison to the magic lighting the way. There isn't even a railing to hold onto so he's forced remain close to the filthy wall.

After ten minutes of walking they finally come out onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They unanimously groan seeing one more story of stairs leading from the castle driveway to the oak doors. Although this doesn't even count as exercise compared to shadow traveling or what even a demigod would consider a brisk jog it is pointless and therefore Nico feels he has the right to be upset over it. Looking at a twitching and scowling Malfoy and an exparated and annoyed Adrain it seems his opinion is shared. The can only imagine how Hermione and the rest of the muggleborns feel. The new first years walk up a flight of stone steps and crowd around the oak front door large enough to admit a Giant or a God in their true form.

"Everyone here?" at everyone's nod Hagrid raises a gigantic fist and knocks three times on the castle door.  
As most public doors are charmed to do the door swings open at once showing the knocker is no thereat. Once the door is open Headmistress Mcgonagall is seen walking briskly to the door her stern expression smoothing out into a smile.  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," says Hagrid.  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

The torches on the stone walls inside are lit showcasing a magnificent marble staircase  
facing them that leads to the upper floors. They obediently follow Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. The floor itself is masterfully done by gobins if the appearance of the craftsmanship is anything to go by. In the middle of the entryway is the Hogwarts crest in its full. They can hear the drone of hundreds of students coming from a doorway to the right of the hall directly adjacent to the front door. Rather than leading us there Professor McGonagall brings us to a relatively small, empty chamber just off the hall itself. We all crowd in, standing shoulder to shoulder with our fellow student.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall begins gathering our attention. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take you're seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and if you wish spend free time in your House common room. You do not need to worry about being separated from your soulmates during this time. Unlike Ilvermorny we do not separate students from their soulmates to form houses."

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking  
will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes  
yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."  
Her eyes linger for a moment on someone of to the left and we all turn to see a redheaded boy with dirt on his clothes and face, particularly his blackened nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."  
Everyone nervously looks around in the oppressive silence.

"How exactly do they sort us into Houses?" Hermione asks us from behind us.

"I'm not quite sure my parents wouldn't say." heir Malfoy responds

Suddenly several people to the right begin to scream and push us back toward the doors.  
"What the-?" I ask looking about for their source of panic only to find about twenty ghosts  
just strolling through the back wall. Wait Ghosts? Pearly-white and slightly transparent yes Ghosts. They seem to be arguing hardly glancing at any of the first years.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"  
"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost."

"Excuse me?!" I demand causing everyone including the ghosts to look at him. "What exactly are you doing here?" I ask crossing my arms.

The ghosts glide to a halt looking me over in shock. "We live here your majesty." the old monk says.

"There are no ghosts recorded as being Hogwarts residents. Are you students?" I asks confused and hoping to avoid extra paperwork.

"Not anymore Prince Nicolaos. We work here." The Friar explains. "Hogwarts allows free room and board to all students and faculty."

"I see. You still should have been recorded in the annual censess. As it is you are undocumented and therefore illegally among the living. I want a full list of all the undead employes and students in and around Hogwarts and its properties. In fact make that any undead in the specified area. I expect it by the end of the year at the absolute latest is that understood?"

"Yes your majesty. We were completely unaware we were trespassing, You and all of Great Britain have our deepest apologizes." the sole female ghost says with a deep curtsy.

"I advise you do as you're were told. As staff members we are to set an example for our students. I had hoped you all set a higher standard." Professor McGonagall informs the Ghosts with a firm frown having returned during the proceedings. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." Professor McGonagall informs the waiting students. "Now, form a line," she waits until we are oddly lined wall to wall on all four walls completely filling the cramped room. "-and follow me."

We follow Professor McGonagall to the large open doors leading into the dining room adjacent to the castle's own entryway, the door to which is now closed. It's a pretty impressive sight. The large room is lit by thousands and thousands of candles floating in mid air above the four main tables where the rest of the student body sits. The wooden tables are laddeen with glittering golden plates and goblets encrusted with jewels. On a raised platform at the other end of the hall sits another table decked out in all the house colors compared to the color coded ones where students are sitting.

Professor McGonagall leads us up to the first steps of the raised platform so we face the other students having the teachers behind us. I look about the room scrutinizing the undead unsurprised by the vast number of them here. A vampire at the blue and gold table smirks upon seeing me and nudges his zombie friend who takes one look at me and begins straightening his robes in a panic. Bord of all the staring and pointing to both Adrian and my own crown I look upward at the bewitched ceiling glad Hermione convinced us to read Hogwarts a history back on our shopping trip.

"Poor guy clearly needs a decent wash." Adrian comments from his right while Malfoy mutters about getting lice or worse the black plague _again_. Nico follows their eyes to a ratty wizards hat sitting atop a three legged stool. Someone must have cast a silenzio spell because for a few seconds, there is complete silence. Then the hat twitches as though waking up. A rip near the brim opens forming its mouth and the hat begins to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall bursts into applause as the hat finished its song. It bows to each of the four tables. It then becomes nearly still again while looking around the room in excitement. Professor McGonagall then steps forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your names, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Once you have been sorted your soulmate will then be sorted as well. You will then be placed in the house you both fit into. If you're soulmate's name is not called they are either attending a different school or are in a different year. You will be resorted accordingly." she says.

"Heiress Abbott, Hannah and Heir Ernest, Macmillan." A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbles out of line, puts on the hat, which falls right down over her eyes, and sits down. A moment's pause and then she takes off the hat and blushes as she hands it to Heir Macmillan who blushes in return and places the hat on his head. One moment than two. "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouts the hat. The table on the right cheers and claps as Heiress Abbott and Heir Macmillan go to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Nico notices the Friar waving merrily at them and smiles at the sight.

"Bones, Susan!" The process is much the same minis all the blushing and presumably their first meeting. "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouts the hat again, and Susan scurrys off to sit next to Heiress Abbott and Heir Macmillan before beginning to talk excitedly to the blushing pair.

"Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left claps this time; several Ravenclaws stand up to shake hands with Terry as he joins them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Heiress Bulstrode, Millicent" became the first of their year and friend group Slytherin.

' _Hopefully we'll remain friends. Her and Hermione are both brilliant and practically have a library of books in their minds already._ '

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus and Thomas, Dean."  
The sandy-haired boy, sits on the stool for almost a whole minute before trading with the his grining soulmate where the same thing happens. Finally the hat shouts"GRYFFINDOR!" Nico makes a mental note to become friends with the pair.

"Granger, Hermione and Heiress Parkinson Pansy!"  
Hermione almost rus to the stool before freezing in place and looking back wide eyed at a grining Pansy. Both quickly gather control over themselves and Hermione offers the seat to Pansy while trying on the hat. They then switch and the hat takes a moment before yelling; "RAVENCLAW!"

"Heir Longbottom Neville." the poor heir falls over on his way to the stool. The hat takes a  
long time to decide with him before shouting "Hufflepuff" Neville runs off still wearing it, and has to jog back amid gales of laughter from Gryffindor to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Nico frowns and makes a silent vow to help his friend keep out off the way of bully's.

"Malfoy, Draco and Blaise Zabini."  
Both Malfoy and Blaise stroll froward taking their sweet time. Thankfully the sorting is nearly done. Nico begins looking around the room finding Binaca smiling proudly from the Ravenclaw table and wondering why he had not thought to look for her earlier. "SLYTHERIN!" Nico looks back toward the sorting before busying himself with cataloging the undead students.

' _12 Zombies in Ravenclaw, 4 Ghosts, 2 Ghouls, 3 Vampires, one Hag...how is that his problem… One Banshee egh kissing a Ghoul. Three Ghouls..winking at me?...okay moving on from Ravenclaw.'_

' _34 zombies in Hufflepuff 3- no 5 Ghosts, another Hag? Okay Hags are a part of my domain. Make that five hags in Hufflepuff, six Ghouls and 14 vampires.'_

' _Gryffindor has 12 vampires 5 zombies, 8 no 10 ghosts, 4 ghouls and 13 banshee's which can apparently also be male...nice to know._ '

Slytherin has-

"Silvertongue, Adrian and di Angelo, Nico."

As they move to step forward whispers suddenly break out like cute little snakes hissing all throughout the dining hall.  
"Silvertongue, did she say?"  
"The Silvertongue's? At OUR school?!"

"But aren't the di Angelos the rulers of the Underworld?"

"Wow talk about a power couple."  
The last thing Nico sees before a hat is dropped over his eyes is the hall full of people craning to get a good look at them. The next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited a second and rolled his eyes.

' _ **Hmm,"**_ said a small voice in his ears. " _ **Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself. Now that's interesting. A hard worker too. . . . So where shall I put you?'**_  
' _I- I beg your pardon?'_

' _ **I said where shall I put you?'**_

Thinking over his options the voiced his deepest fear. ' _As long as I'm with Adrian I'll be happy.'_

' _ **That's not quite true is it? …. Ah you don't even realize it yourself yet.'**_

' _...I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about.'_ I respond mind racing wondering what he's talking about.

' _ **If I may explain myself young Prince. You have a thirst to prove yourself both to the world and to your family but especially to your soulmate. Yes, I think I know where. Yes… let me speak with your soulmate your majesty.'**_

I stand as I take off the hat and move to stand by Adrian's side as he takes his turn on the stool with the hat.

The hat takes near as long as it did with me and I wait nervously by his side. What if they separate us after all. I don't want to fail but I'd rather fail than leave his side.

"SLYTHERIN!"


	13. Right where I want to be

Adrian takes Nico's hand into his smiling pleased by the happy thrill that comes from Nico at the contact. Calmly the two stroll to the table decked out in green and silver. Carefully observing the subtle hierarchy they move to sit opposite of Malfoy and Zabini. Adrian carefully inspects the summoning and bashment charms on the golden plates mentally cataloging how to recreate them. When he looks up there's only one more person left to be sorted and he seems to be turning red in embarrassment...no anger. Best to stay away from him then.

"Ron Weasley!" they don't need to wait as the hat barely touches his head before it yells "Gryffindor!"

Professor McGonagall rolls up her scroll and gently takes the Sorting Hat away as Albus Dumbledore and his Auror chaperone and his assistant get to their feet. The man doesn't pay them any mind however he simply beams at the students his arms opened wide like he's going to lift off into the air. "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He moves to sit back down, his assigned Auror and Aid looking to each other utterly baffled. Everybody claps awkwardly and the table decked out in red and gold cheer loudly. "So he is a bit mad then." he says decisively and everyone at the table around him stops their similar comments to nod in agreement.

The dishes in front of him are now piled high with food. From the looks of things it is a bit of everything common to every realm that could go well together. Roast duck, roast boar, roast chicken, fried chicken, chicken parmesan, lamb chops, about nine kinds of sausage, four types of bacon, steak, seafood scampi, meatballs, crab linguine, pasta marinara, spaghetti bolognese, crab macaroni, cheese macaroni, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, yeast rolls, cheese sticks, breadsticks, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, mustard and oddly enough peppermints.

Adrian begins filling his plate with seafood scampi and crab linguine before pausing to look for a salad. "Is there a salad?"

"Do you want the regular lettuce kind, the pasta type, caprice type, sandwich kind or a fruit or vegetable melody your highness?" a voice asks from down the table

"Lettuce please."

"Cob, caesar, garden or greek?"

"Um could I try both the garden and the greek salad?"

"Yeah sure, hold on."

Adrian smiles as the students pass one of the extra plates down filled half and half with greek and Garden salad. "Is there anything you need?"

"Do you have any pasta? I'd kill for some meatball marinara."

"Yes, just a moment." he fills a plate with three large meatballs and marinara spaghetti before passing it down the table.

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

With that done he turns to Nico seeing him also trading plates with someone down the table.

"I was in the mood for barbecue." he says with a blush to Adain's raised eyebrow. Adrian smiles and goes back to his own food.

He's finished his plate and is reaching for some crab macaroni only to frown as a moment later desert appears in its place. He quickly wipes the chocolate icing off his hands and looks over his new options.

Blocks of Florean Fortescue's ice cream in more flavors than he realized they offered, miniature pies in apple, cherry and peach. Tarts; treacle, lemon, pear and chocolate. Chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts. Trifles, chocolate covered strawberries, Jello, and rice pudding.

He fills his plate with treacle tart, pistachio ice cream, chocolate strawberries and an extra slice of treacle tart for good measure in case the dishes are banished again.

At last, the desserts too disappear causing the hall to slowly silent, and the headmaster and his chaperones get to their feet once more.  
"Ahem just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered." he silently mouths the words fed and watered confused. "I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." The headmaster looks at a pair of twins at their table eyes full of disappointment. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Adrian grabs ahold of Nico's leg through his robe and looks about alarmed. "He's not serious?" he demands of the nearest prefect.  
"Must be." she says after sharing a shake of the head with the other prefects all across the hall. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere. The forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. He should have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore chears.

"What school song?" the prefect and several upperclassmen mutter to themselves confused.

The other professors, Aurors and his aid seem to be in a similar state of confusion. Dumbledore for his part gives his wand a small flick, as if he was trying to get a fleck of dirt off it and a long golden ribbon flies out of, which rises high above the tables and twists itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," Dumbledore instructs "and off we go!" And the school slowly, reluctantly begins to sing along:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody has long since finished the song, only the twins form earlier are left singing along to an extremely slow funeral march. It is inspiring, as though to show their displeasure. Still they they do so with bright smiles on their faces. Dumbledore conducts their last few lines with his wand and when they have finished, he is one of those who clapped loudest though his eyes have long stopped twinkling, whatever spellwork he had on them having faded. "Ah, music," he says , wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"


End file.
